A new beginning
by DarkOne101
Summary: Chapter 36 is up! pLease R&R!! Thank you! hope u enjoy! Sorry it took so long to update!! Its a short chapter!!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! OK! This story is… how do I put it?? Really screawed up!! Hehe but I don't care! OK it might seem that some of the time I'm on really heavy drugs but that's not true!! I'm just drinking lots and lots of Mountain Dew (cafine) and lots and lots of candy (sugar!!) hehe on with the story!

"Hunter!" I turned around to see my half brother smiling at me. It hadn't been that long ago that I had found out he wasn't dead. He didn't remember a single thing from his past and he never would. That's the only reason he still has his powers.

"Good morning to you too." I said. I still hadn't forgiven him for trying to kill Morgan but he was just… I don't know I guess that big brother thing kicked in.

"What's that girls name that I'm going to meet today??" He asked taking a sip of my tea.

"Morgan… she knew you from your past but…" Cal frowned.

"Hunter you've cancled so many times on this. What's wrong? I remember you told me she was your soul mate… did I… do something?" Cal asked innocently. I had to smile at him.

"Cal, Morgan thinks your dead like a lot of people. Give her time to adjust." Cal nodded but the frown didn't disapperai.

Then there was a knock on the door. I heard Da get up and get it. I knew it was Morgan but how come I didn't feel her coming up? That was strange.

"Ooh Ello Morgan. They are waiting for you in the kicten." My da said.

"They?" I felt Morgan walking down the hall then freeze. I felt her fear and her angry. Cal felt it too, he slowly backed up and stood behind me. Morgan began to walk again but putting up shields and everything. She walked into the kicten and looked at me then at Call. All the barriers broke and she fainted. 

I rushed over to her. I held her in my arms and carried her to the living room. I placed her on the couch and went back to the kicten to make some tea for when she woke up. Da walked into the kicten and Cal was still standing where he was when she walked in.

"Boy you should of told her. Given her some kind of warning." I sighed.

"Da I didn't think it would be this bad… but your right I should of given her some kind of clue." I sighed again.

"She's powerful like you said Hunter… but she was… scared of me?" He asked. I turned around to see him looking at his own hands. "What could I have done so bad to make a powerful witch like that be afraid of me?" 

The tea was done and I took four cups and took it into the living room. Her face was pale and I could still feel the feelings coming off of her. Her eye's started to flicker and then she opened them. She looked at me.

"Hunter! I had the most terrifying dream every! Ca-" She cut herself off and looked at Cal. She jumped up and started putting up barriers. Cal backed off and hide behind Da.

"Morgan! Morgan stop! Love, its ok." She feel to her knee's. I didn't understand why she was so weak. She started crying and shaking. I held her in my arms and tried to calm her. "Shhh." Is all I said. I put soothing spells and other stuff to try to calm her but nothing seemed to be working. 

Finally she stopped crying and her head came up. It wasn't just Cal she was afraid off. 

"What's the matter, love?" I asked. What a idiomatic question! Good job Hunter know she's gonna yell at you!

"I don't know Hunter why don't you tell me." She said it very calmly but I could feel the angry radating off of her. I took a deep breath and told her everything. From him being found by the counsil to him ending up here with no memory of the past. Then I witch messaged her _he doesn't know anything… be gental, please for me… a relation ship with my half brother… to start over._ She nodded.

She stood up and looked at my Da and Cal. She was debating with what to say with herself.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "I didn't mean to cause such a scene." My Da just smiled at her. "Lets start this over. Hi I'm Morgan Rowlands." She smiled at Cal. That warm loving smile. Cal came out from behind my dad very slowly.

"I'm sorry too… for what ever I did in the past… I'm Cal Blaire nice to meet you Morgan. Hunters told me a lot about you." They shook hands and Morgan turned a nice red from hearing the 'Hunter told me a lot about you' part. 

Soo how'd you guys like it?? R&R please!!! I need to know!! I'm begging! Please!! Ok maybe my maddness didn't show here… but it soon will… *evil laugh* ^_^


	2. What is right?

Thanks for the reviews!! All two of 'em!! Hehe well I don't care if I just get one saying go on I will! Ok on with Chapter 2!! Umm… this will be in… Morgan's Pro!! 

I sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I turned from side to side but just couldn't find a spot that was comfortable. 

Goddess why didn't Hunter tell me he was back!? I didn't have the heart to tell him other news. He looked so happy finally being able to have a relationship with his step brother. I never knew that he even wanted to know him but I guess its an older brother thing. He lost Linden so he thinks he has to protect Cal.

But why Cal? Am I glad he's here? Goddess my feelings are so mixed up! I'm happy but terrified. I decided I would tell Hunter my bad news at the next circle… nobody knew except me. I wasn't even soppose to know but I over heard my mother and father talking. 

I turned again, this time looking at my window. 

_Morgan? Love are you awake?_ Hunter witch messaged me.

_Yes I'm awake… what's wrong? _I heard Hunter sigh.

_I'm the one that should be asking you that question. You do know what time it is. On a school night. _I looked at me alarm clock and groaned. It was 4:45 am. 

_Yeah I woke up to go to the bathroom that's all. _ I lied to Hunter. It seemed we both were doing that to each other, lying.

_Ok I'm sorry to keep you awake but we'll talk at my house. Come over tomorrow. _I had to think of something fast. I couldn't face Cal or Hunter. 

_I'm sorry Hunter but I've got to go to Bree's for a school assinmate… can we talk another time?_ That's another lie.

_Yes sure. Sweet dreams._

Goodnight. Then my head went blank again. I was left with my thoughts. All alone…

I decided to get ready at 6:45. I took a shower. Braided my hair and got ready. I was done stairs, earily for the first time. My mother looked at me with a smile.

"Morning. Why your up early." I smiled alittle and took a diet coke and pop tart out to eat.

"Yeah." Was all I said.

"Mary K went over Jassic's house early so you don't have to take her to school." I nodded and left for school.

My boat of a car. I loved it. Das Boot. Just seeing it made me smile but then seeing the white and the blue. I needed some money. I got in and drove off to school.

When I got there I went to my coven's usally spot downstairs. Everyone greeted me and then went back to there confersashion. 

School went unarguably fast. I sighed when I got into Das Boot. I decided to go straight home and to bed. I could sleep for hours. 

When I got home I sent out my sences. I senced Mary K and some others in the living room. I walked in causally and looked at everyone. Even Alisa was there. 

"Hey Morgan… Hunter called." I nodded but didn't move. 

"Mary K?" I asked she looked up at me with her big brown innocent eyes. 

"What?" I felt someone upstairs.

"Where's Dagda?" She frowned.

"Come to think of it I havnt seen him since I got home…" I shrugged and went upstairs. I walked into my room, there was a guy sitting on the bed reading MY BOS!!! 

I ran over to him and ribbed the book out of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?!?" He looked up at me frightenly. I heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"I'm-I'm sorry I just… was just…" I wanted to smack him but I didn't.

"Morgan I'm sorry! It's all my fault! Don't yell at him!" I took a deep breath. Alisa was looking into the room. 

"Sorry?! Get out of my room! All of you!" They all ran out of my room in fear even Mary K but Alisa stood there looking at me.

"Morgan are you ok?" 

"Close the door and tell me whats going on, please." Alisa closed the door and told me what happened. She only knew a little. 

Mary K had wanted to know what I did but was afraid to go in my room but she knew I keeped some kind of Journal. She sent Jack in here to read it and tell her what he read. That's all Alisa knew.

"Thanks for telling me Alisa… how long do you say he was in here?" Alisa knew about me being a witch and her being a half witch.

"Not very long, I'd say about five minutes… in the first few pages is there anything… bad?" 

"No only about me meeting Cal and stuff like that. I talked about Magik alittle but mostly about Cal…" I sighed, Cal. "I don't think I have anything to worry about but I'm going to have to hide my stuff now." Alisa smiled and went back down stairs. 

The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. There was heavy breathing. "Hello?" 

"Morgan! Help!" Then the line went dead. I knew it was Hunter but what could have happened? I was in total state of shock then went into my closet grabbing my athlem and some other neistites. 

I ran down stairs and into Das Boot. I was speeding all the way not caring about anything but getting to Hunter in time. 

I parked in the drive way and walked into the house. The door had been taken right off the hinges. I sent out my sences but felt no one. Not a single living thing… nor dead thing.

I started to put up barriers and was put on high diffence. 

"Hunter? Mr.Niall? Cal?" I said in a whisper. I heard something coming from the circle room and jumped.

Then a scream. I ran into the room to see Hunter, Mr.Niall and Cal cuffed to a wooden table. Cal was getting cut with an athlem. I sent witch fire to the person who was cutting him. 

The person had a robe and hood on so I didn't know if it was a he or she. But what ever sex it was, it revelcted my witch fire. 

I started to say some spells for power and healing for Cal. 

"No!" The thing spat out. I could tell it was a female voice. "Stop Morgan!" I stopped.

"Why should I?!" I tried to stay as calm as posiable.

"Because I'm just giving pain to the people that gave pain to you. Don't you see Morgan I'm doing this for you!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Cal hurt you soo much. He tried to burn you alive! He made you love him and he would of taken your power for himself!" Cal's eyes widened and looked straight at me. Then at Hunter.

"Did I really?" He asked. Hunter avoided his eyes.

"Yes you did! Your horrible and should not be able to live!" The female said taking the athlem above her head to stab Cal.

"No! None of that matters! I don't care about that! He doesn't even remember any of that! It's not his fault! If he was raised with Hunter he wouldn't of done any of that! Please don't kill him!" I threw witch fire at her hand and it knocked the athlem out of her hand. 

"No you don't! You don't forgive him! You'll never forgive him! That's why you couldn't sleep last night! That's why you couldn't sleep days after he was killed! Edmight it you liked the kill! You liked to kill Cal! You wish you could kill him again and make sure he wont come back this time!" 

I thought for a second. Looking at Cal's golden eyes. He was scared to death, not by this crazy women… but by me! Cal was afraid of me!

"Morgan don't listen to her! She came in here with a glamour! She pretended to be you! She-" The girl cut off Hunter.

"He doesn't love you Morgan. That's why he made out with me. No one will ever love you… Morgan don't you see that's why Hunter must die so he cannot cause you anymore pain! All the crying for him! And he has not cried once over you!!" 

She was making so much sence.

"Why Mr.Niall?" I asked.

"Mr.Niall well he hates you! He thinks your evil! He'll never except you! Never! He wants you to burn in hell like your mother!" I gasped. Did he really? I mean he never really showed any sign that he liked me.

"Now come over here Morgan." The women said in a soothing voice. "Take your athlem and do what is right. What should be done." I took my athlem out of my pocket and walked toward Cal. 

"Now do it! Kill how ever you'd like too!!" I looked at the three. I saw Hunters lips moving but no words came out. He did cause me pain! So much pain! I'll start with him! 

I moved towards him and something in the back of my head was screaming but I couldn't hear it. I put the athlem over my head and came down to stab him right in the heart then I heard his words.

"I love you Morgan." It was a whisper but it was Hunters voice. The athlem came down and I stabbed myself in the stomach. 

"NO!" I heard the crazed women scream. "Morgan how could you!?"

"Give me strenght Goddess." The pain went away and I took the athlem out of my stomach and threw it at the women who was about to stab Cal.

It hit her in the chest and she feel down and disappered into a dark smoke. Only her robe was left.

Then I felt all the pain and everything went blurry. I fell down and the last thing I heard was Hunter calling my name then everything went black.

I'm really sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger but my ma is totally bugging me to get off the computer and if I don't I'm gonna get grounded!! Nooo!!! So R&R and I'll post chapter 3... If ya want!


	3. The Sign

OK this chapter is going to be short, sorry but I'm kinda grounded from the computer but nobody's home so I'm gonna write this one fast! Thanks for the review and no I don't own this!

Cal's Pro

My brothers face was pale very pale.

"Cal! Can you?! Morgan!" He was getting all panicked.

"Hunter calm down! Sky is on her way! Morgan will be fine!" Our father, Mr.Niall said, trying to calm Hunter down.

"What do you mean ok?! She stabbed herself to safe me!" Goddess I've never seen him like this. Even if I could remember only one month ago. 

Soon I felt Sky coming. Sky was my cousin but more of Hunters cousin. I was worried about Morgan.

I tried to see down but I was cuffed and couldn't see far. What that women said about me trying to kill her? Me breaking her heart? What was all that about? I couldn't remember any of it! 

Sky came in and untied Hunter first. Then Hunter jumped down and I couldn't see him anymore.

"Get Cal next." Dad ordered. Sky un cuffed me. I saw Hunter rush out of the room with Morgan in his arms. The glimpse I saw was horrible! Her face was white and blood was dropping everywhere. I looked down at the ground to see the big splotch of blood on the floor. 

My stomach lurched. I couldn't handle it but what was I suppose to do?

"Sky take Cal somewhere why I get this place cleaned up." Sky nodded and I followed her to her car. Hunter's car was gone. 

I saw the blood splotches on the ground. The car ride was very quiet. I knew Sky was lost in her own thoughts.

"Tell me what happened." She finally said. I chocked out everything I remembered. 

Sky was silent again. She didn't make any comments or anything. I wanted to cry but knew I couldn't.

Hunters Pro

Goddess please let her live! I don't think I could deal with her death! Take me but please don't take her. I waited in the waiting room with Morgan's parents and her sister. 

Her mother was bawling and so was her sister. It had been four hours since I brought Morgan here. Then finally the doctor walked out. We all got up to hear what he had to say.

"Is she ok? Can we see her? What's wrong?" Her father asked. 

"She is unconsciousness still… the wound went deep and hit some vital organs. Only missing her heart by about a centimeter. It doesn't look good. I'm sorry there is no more we can do." My mouth dropped open. 

That's not what doctors are suppose to tell you! They are suppose to go 'She's looking great. She'll be out in a couple of days.' Goddess how could she have done that to herself!? Why didn't she stab me? Then my heart melted because she loves me. 

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Yes but only one at a time." I wanted to go first but knew that was imposable.

"What time is visiting hours over?" Mr.Rowland asked.

"In about 30 minutes but family is aloud to stay as long as they want." The doctor said.

"Hunter you go first we can wait." I thanked him. The doctor showed me her room.

When I saw her my heart dropped. All the IV's and other things sticking out of her. I came and sat down next to her. She was so pale. I took her hand into mine.

It was so small compared to my big one. I wanted to cry but didn't.

"Morgan? Morgan, they say its not likely that you'll make it but I know you better then any of them. You'll make it threw it… just please give me a sign." I waited and waited but nothing.

I felt the doctor coming. I needed a sign but there was none. The doctor walked in and I got up to leave. I still had her hand in mine I was just about to let go when a shock came from her hand.

I looked at her. That was the sign! She was going to be fine, just fine and I knew it. 

OK sorry but I have to go!! I did spell check for you people that want it!! Sorry about the last chapter going for so fast and I don't know how to make it go slower but I'm sorry really have to go my dad is yelling at me! R&R thanks! Thanks for the reviews! Oh-yeah thanks Fearless-Sweep-Gurl for not critizing me on my spelling and grammar!! Thanks Lexi for reviewing! You two are my only fans! L but at least some peoples like my story!


	4. Nothing

Ok Chapter 4!! Hmm… I have no clue what to write… oh-no I've got writers block!! No way!! OK anyways sorry this chapter took longer to write then the other one and no its not because of my writers block!! Or its really long! Actually its because of my sister and she's a big fat loser! *sticks tongue out at older sister* OK anyways on with the story! R&R, please!!

Morgan's Pro

I laid down in my bed trying to remember. There was a knock on the door.

"Morgan, Hunter, Sky and Cal are here to see you. Is this a good time?" When is it a good time?

"Yeah sure." I said. The door opened and in walked a tall blonde guy. His green eyes stunning. Behind him was a girl, a little shorter then him and behind her was another guy. Tall blonde with golden eyes. I got nothing.

"Morgan how are you feeling?" The green eyed guy asked. He had a crisp English accent. It gave me shivers.

"Great! Great that I got stabbed in the stomach and cant even remember my own name!" I said sarcastically. When I saw the pained looked cross his face my heart crumbled. "Sorry…" I added. 

"Well if there's anything we can do feel free to ask." The girl said. 

"Yeah tell me all your names." The green eyed boy looked the most hurt when I said that.

"I'm Sky this is Cal." She pointed to the golden eyed boy. "And this is Hunter." She pointed to the green eyed guy. She also had an English accent. 

I laid back down on my bed. None of the names sounded familiar in any way. Except Hunter… what was it about him that made my heart pound this way? It was kinda the same thing for Cal… but a little different. I sighed.

"If there's anything at all we can do to help just ask." Sky offered. I sat straight up.

"Could you take me places I would go to all the time. Well besides school because I've already been there and nothings happened." Sky looked at Hunter.

"I'll take you." Hunter said. I smiled.

"Cool. Let me go ask Mrs.Ro- I mean my mom." I almost called her Mrs. Rowland. 

I went down stairs. 

"Do you think I could go with Hunter to go places where I would of gone to see if anything jogs my memory?" 

"That would be a great idea!" She said. "Be home by 6:30 though." I nodded. 

"Thanks bye." I grabbed my coat and followed Hunter out of the house. I got into the back seat with Cal. Sky sat in the passengers seat and Hunter drove. 

Hunter's Pro

I keep on checking the rear view mirror. Morgan was talking to Cal, they seemed to be getting along well. It made me happy but sad. I mean she looked at me like I'm a complete stranger. Of coarse she looked at everyone that way!

I still didn't get it, Morgan had gotten stabbed in the stomach not hit in the head yet she couldn't remember anything. It made me mad.

I had to admit I was getting jealous of her getting along with Cal so fast when I had been seeing her every day in the hospital! Bloody hell I was getting jealous over nothing. 

I decided to go to Practical Magick. Maybe she'd remember something there. 

We walked in with the sent of herbs and wonderful smells.

"Wow it smells great in here!" Morgan said to Cal. 

We had gone so many places yet none seemed to jog any memories. Cal and Sky had gone grocery shopping which left Morgan and I alone. I was trying my hardest to help her but nothing helped.

We were sitting on the couch drinking tea when she put her cup down and looked at me. I looked back at her. Into her brown eyes. I just wanted to put my hands threw her hair. 

I moved closer and she looked deep into my eyes. 

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"For some shred of… your feelings… jealousy… love… hate… everything. Do you hate me?" She asked. 

"No, love. I could never hate you." She smiled. 

"It's six I think I should be heading home." I sighed.

"Yes. Come on I'll drive you." We headed for my car and the whole car ride to her house was silent. When I pulled into her driveway she turned to me.

"Thanks for trying, Hunter." 

"Anytime…" She got up and I watched her go into her house.

When I got back home I was 8:30 pm. I had wondered around a little not wanting to back to the empty house. 

"Hunter! Welcome home!" Sky said with a little smile. 

"Does she remember anything?" Cal asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Nothing…" I wanted to scream but remained calm. 

"It's my fault isn't it?" Cal asked putting his head down. Sky looked at me then back at Cal.

"No, it's not your fault. Cal you didn't do anything wrong." 

"But didn't I? I mean what that thing said was true! I tried to kill Morgan and now I'm back but why? I mean I cant remember anything either. Now Morgan cant remember anything." I put my hand on his trembling shoulder.

"No… its not your fault that you tried to kill Morgan. You ended up saving her for your life instead. Morgan's forgiven you, I know and so has everyone else. And its not your fault Morgan cant remember anything, she'll remember in time." He didn't stop crying. He slid down to his knee's and cried harder. 

It was more then just this. He had been keeping all this in for a long time. I sighed and tried to calm him down. 

OK! R&R please! I have no clue what to write next to suggestions are aloud!! Actually I would advise them please! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Hunter or Cal?

Thanks for the ideas and reviews!! Here it goes!

Morgan's Pro

How boring could this be? I had been woken up at 6 to see if I wanted to go to church with "my family" but I felt something deep down about not to go. Hunter had told me to trust in my instincts and that's what I was doing. 

I had read "my" old Book Of Shadow, its like a Journal or Diary but you write spells in it and its for Wiccan's. I had learned that Cal was my first love, well that's what I thought in till he tried to kill me but Hunter, Bree, Robby and Sky saved me. When his mother tried to kill me he stepped in the way and ended up dieing. Which is really weird because I remember talking to him a couple days ago. Hunter and I were or are lovers. The best kind which explains the feelings that I've had about him but when ever I try to bring it up he brushes it off which just ticks me off!

I sighed. I loved him? 

Then I felt him coming up to the door with Cal and Sky. Oh-yeah I said "felt" them coming! It's called witch sense's its really cool! 

I looked down at what I was wearing. "My mom and sister" had taken me out and bought me some new clothes. 

I was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with a monkey on it and matching shorts. They were my pajama's but I really didn't care if they saw me like this.

I mean Hunter has seen me in less, according to my BOS. I felt my cheeks burn up at that thought. 

I opened the door when Sky was just about to knock.

"Come in, the parents and sister are gone to church." They all walked in. I saw Cal's head was down and I couldn't see his face. 

I saw someone else come in but who was he? And how come I didn't sense him? 

Cal, Hunter and Sky sat down on the couch while the other guy stood up near Hunter. 

"I'll go make tea." I went into the kitchen trying to remember where everything was. Finally I came out with five cups full of tea. I sat it down on the table and everyone took their cups. 

"Morgan do you remember anything?" I shook my head. Hunter's face fell down. 

"Wh-what's goi-going on?" I asked not really caring what the answer was because it seemed like bad news.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Alexander. I'm from the council." I groaned and then put my hand over my face wishing I hadn't. He coughed. "We found out that there is a new evil a foot." 

"So?" I said in my most teenager voice I had. 

"It seems this new evil is after you." I rolled my eyes.

"Like I said before, so?" I didn't mean to sound so… teenager like but hey that's what I am and I didn't like this guy. He gave me a hard look.

"It seems that you no nothing at all about the dangers your in. Your in capapabol of anything right now." Now that was rude! 

"Really?" I said and wanted to teach him a lesson or so. "If you say so." I knew I wasn't suppose to act like this, when I read the BOS I was the quiet girl but I decided to play a different role this time. 

"Morgan I think you should pay a little more respect to your elders." He was calm and all when he was yelling at me. I found it a little funny. 

"I do when they show respect for me, I mean just because your old doesn't mean that I shou-" Hunter cut me off.

"Morgan! Alex is here to help you, you should be thankful to him!" I could see the bags under his eyes. His hair was messy too. 

"Well maybe if some one told me what's going on once and awhile I wouldn't act like this!" I said in my defense.

"He is trying to tell you!" Hunter yelled back at me.

"Not just that! I found my Book Of Shadows in your house! What are you trying to hide from me?! If you didn't love me then come out and say it!" His eyes went wide and I was in tears. 

I got up to run off to my room. I was half way up the stairs when something hit me like a brick. I fell to my knee's screaming in pain. 

It wasn't long before I blacked out. 

I was in a field. It was a field of… roses? White ones, red ones, yellow ones even green, orange, blue and black ones! 

I went on my knee's to look at a black one. The seven different roses surrounded me. I looked at all the different colors. 

"Morgan… Morgan…" Someone was calling me. But who? I looked around to see who it was. Nobody was there. 

"Hello?" I started to walk off. "Hello?! Is someone there?" I found myself in a forest. 

"Morgan! Morgan!" I ran to the sound of the voice. 

"Morgan! Morgan help me!" 

"Hunter! Cal!" I knew it was both of them. Finally I burst out of the forest and found my self on a cliff looking at Hunter and Cal hanging on to the edge. A big black thing stood there looking at me.

"Choose which one but choose wisely." I looked at both of them.

"I cant choose between them! Cant I save them both!?" 

"No Morgan. You can only choose one." 

"I-I cant!" Everything went black all around me and then it was raining. Somehow the ran wasn't effecting me. 

I saw people in dark colors. What was it? Then I saw the two coffins. It was a funeral! But who died?

"Poor girl." I heard someone say. Poor girl? What poor girl? 

All the people left but one. She stood as tall as me. Her long brown hair was soaked and her face was down. 

"Why?" The girl said in a hoarse voice. "Why did you both have to leave me?! I need both of you! Hunter! Cal I'm sorry!" The girl fell to her knee's and I knew who she was.

She was me. 

"No… no this cant be happening! Hunter… Cal… no they cant be… no!"

I jolted up. Screaming. I saw I was in a bedroom. 

"Morgan! Morgan are you alright?" I turned to see Hunter standing there. 

I brought him to me and hugged him. He hugged me back after a second. That's when I started to cry. 

"Shh, love. Everything's going to be alright." But I knew different. Didn't matter what I did. I knew something was going to happen, someone was going to die:

Hunter or Cal?

Yes I left it at a cliff hanger!! Hope you review or… I'm not gonna write another chapter muhaha! Oh-yeah go me I'm out of my writers block! I'm back and better then ever!! R&R please!!


	6. The Lexar

OK! Thanks for the reviews!! OK here it goes!

Hunters Pro

I could still feel her in my arms. The constant crying, telling me not to leave her. I told her over and over that I would never dream of leaving her. She was shaking so much. 

That was a week ago and she's been avoiding me ever since. I've tried witch messaging her but it wont work, she's put some sort of spell. It just makes me so angry. 

I decided that I needed some fresh air and went out for a walk. Cal said he needed some air too so there we were, two guys walking around town not knowing what to do or say. 

Morgan had been avoiding Cal too. 

We ended up a Practical Magick. Then there I saw Morgan. In deep with reading a book. I admitly put up a spell so she wouldn't feel Cal or I. 

It didn't work, her head went up and her face went pale. 

"Ello Morgan." I said with a slight smile.

"Oh… hey Hunter." Even if she was trying to hide her feelings it wasn't working. I could see the desire in her eyes. 

"Do you remember anything?" Cal asked. Standing slightly behind me.

"Yes… bits and parts but its coming back, what about you?" Cal's head went down.

"Everything… I remember everything, even if you don't I'm sorry." Morgan stood up and smiled.

"Its ok, I thought I said I forgave you already." His head went up and he smiled. 

"I'll go get some herbs, we are running low." He went off. 

"Where's Alice?" I asked trying to make confrosashion.

"She had to go out for a while so I'm watching the store." I nodded. What to say now? 

"And to catch up on some reading I see." She smiled. Oh did I miss that smile.

"Yeah, that's one thing I remembered you always getting on my case to study." I did a dry laugh. "Not that that's a bad thing! It's just that… well you know." I nodded. 

"I didn't mean to get on your case its just that you're an inexperienced witch with lots of power." She nodded.

"Yes I know but…" 

"But what?" I asked taking a step closer. 

"Never mind." Some people walked in. "I have to help them out, excuse me." She said going around me. 

They were three blood witches. They all seemed farmiler but why? I went off to go find Cal. 

I found him looking at the candles. 

"What are you doing?" I asked standing behind him. He jumped and spun towards me.

"Those people that entered… are you getting a weird vibe too?" I nodded. 

"May I help you?" I heard Morgan ask in a sweet voice. 

"Yes, were did Hunter go to?" It was a female voice.

"Hunter?" Morgan asked, I heard jealousy in her voice. "Come this way." Then I started to look at the candles. 

"Oh Hunter!" I felt arms going around my waist. I turned around and my eyes were meet with blue ones. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and her smile lit up the room. Who was she? 

I looked up and saw two males standing there with smiles on their faces then I saw Morgan. She was really mad. I stepped out of the girls embrace and just stood there looking at all of them.

"Cinnamon…" Cal said with glaring eyes at the girl. Cinnamon, why does that name sound so familiar?

"Oh wow Cal didn't see you there, aren't you suppose to be dead?" Cal's angry went up. She had a Scottish accent. 

"So Hunter where's this powerful witch I've heard so much about?" One male asked me. 

"I heard she was a looker." The other one said.

"She must have been because she won Hunter over." I was about to punch them both! They were talking about Morgan. I looked at Morgan, her head was down. 

"Who are you?" I asked in my most seeker voice I had. 

"I'm hurt that you don't remember us, Hunter." One male said.

"It's us, Cinnamon, Max and Angle." Then I remembered all of them. Max was my old best friends. Angle was his brother, same age as Cal and Cinnamon was an annoying girl that hung out with us that had a crush on me.

Morgan's Pro

I walked away hearing someone else come in. What Hunter didn't know was that I remembered everything and I've been having worse night mares. One was that I saw a pack of wolves eat Hunter and Cal alive. I had thrown up after waking up to that one.

I looked at the person that came threw the door, it was Alexander. I groaned and he smiled. We had this whole hate love relationship. He loved me, like a sister and I hated him, like a brother. 

He taught me a lot since he came here. 

"But Hunter!" I heard the girl cry.

"Oh-no, I came to warn you about them." I turned around and sighed. I was so jealous that Cinnamon had just came out of nowhere and hugged Hunter. She was beautiful and by the way she was looking at him I say they dated… or more. 

"I don't know who I rather face, the evil or them." I shook my head. "On top of everything the night mares are getting worse." 

"How so?" I showed him my arm and pulled down the sleeve revealing the big strach down it. "Oh goddess Morgan! Let me see it!" I put my arm back to my side.

"The weird thing is, it bleeds but I don't feel a thing. No pain at all." He nodded and took my arm and examined it. 

"Doesn't look to deep and-" I turned around to see Hunter and his friends standing there looking at us. 

"So you're the all mighty powerful witch?" The girl asked. Oh how I wished to slap her. No magik just a good old slap on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and went behind the crowner looking for he amulet. Alexander leaned on the side looking down at me. 

"So you got it?" He asked. I smiled up at him and nodded. "Then it must not be a dream." I finally found the amulet and showed it to Alex. 

His hand went out to touch it but then froze in mid air. 

"What?" I asked looking at the amulet in my hand.

"Watch." He said as he touched it with one finger and it burned him. 

"What was that!?" 

"It seems that it's a Lexar." 

"But Lexar's are only aloud to be touched by the most powerful witches." Alex nodded with a smile. 

So I was one of the most powerful witches? 

OK sorry that this chapter wasn't that great but I'll get a new one posted soon! R&R please!!! 


	7. The figure unmasked

Thanks for the reviews!! Keep 'em coming please!!! Here it goes! Oh-yeah thanks for your enthuseim!! How ever you spell it!! Thanks soooo much! J 

Hunters Pro

I was thinking about Morgan for the millionth time. Probable more then that. Max was going on about something or another. They were sent here by someone but I forgot who or I just wasn't listening. 

What kind of relationship did Morgan and Alexander have? Morgan told Alexander all sorts of things I didn't know.

"Hunter?" Max was waving a hand in my face and I came back to reality.

"What?" I asked. 

"Spacing out on us, very un Hunter like." Max smiled and I forced myself to smile. "So when's this circle?" I looked at the clock.

"The members are coming in about 15 minutes." I sighed and put a hand threw my hair. 

"I'll go make some more tea." Cinamen said happily. I watched her walk out of the room.

"She's grown up." I said, not really paying attenchion to what I said or how I said it but I guess I said it weirdly because Max and Angle looked at me both smiling.

"You know she still likes you." Max said. Angle nodded.

"She still believes that your both soul mates, she begged to come here and find out who your new girlfriend was. To try and talk you out of her and fall in love with her." I sat back in my chair. 

"I'm not going to break up with Morgan, never. She is my true soul mate. My mu-" Just then something broke in the kitchen and all three of us jumped up and went into the kitchen to see what it was.

"I'm sorry Hunter, I didn't mean to-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"It's fine, are you alright? Your bleeding!" I took her hand into mine and looked at the cut to see if there was glass in it. There wasn't any.

I cleaned the cut and still held her hand in mine. We were just looking into each others eyes. I didn't get this feeling I was having. 

I loved Morgan yet everything in my body told me to… kiss Cinamen? That couldn't be right! No it just couldn't. 

Just then Cinamen leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were so warm and I liked the feeling that was going threw my body as I kissed her back. 

Soon we were making out in the bathroom. 

Then I felt her, I felt Morgan.

Morgan's Pov

5 Minutes Before

I was driving my car to Hunter's house, the circle was going to be there tonight. I was going to give Hunter a break and tell him everything. I had to and nothing was going to stop me, nothing.

I was listening to the music, trying to calm myself. About 30 minutes ago I had woken up from the worst of the night mares I've ever had. I had seen Hunter and Cal brutally turn apart, piece by piece.

Just thinking about it made my stomach hurt. Not only that, after I had seen them die I became a very powerful dark magik user because of what I had seen. I say the world and how it would become a very teribable place. Very ugly and very unpleasant. 

I was pulling into Hunter's drive way when something was pulling at me. I ignored the feeling and got out of my car. The feeling got worse and worse the more I walked toward the front door. 

I was about ready to throw-up when I rang the door bell. One of the guys that had been at Practical Magick ealier opened the door with a smile. 

"Oh hello Morgan, nice to see you again. Your friends are waiting in the living room." I smiled. He was a nice guy.

"Thank you." I said walking past him and into the living room. I sat down by Robby, Bree next to him.

"Whats wrong? You look pale." Bree said with a worried look.

"I don't know… it just hit me when I pulled into the drive way." My stomach was giving up so I ran to the bathroom and that's when I saw it. It wasn't my stomach that hurt, it was my heart. 

They both jumped up and looked at me. Hunters shirt was half way lifted up.

"Morgan, love let me-" I ran out before he could say anything more. 

On my way out I ran into one of the guys and was crying hard and couldn't see because everything was to blury.

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"I'm Fine!" I said running to the door. It swung open before I could even turn the door knob. Nobody was there so I keep on walking. 

"Morgan! Hold on!" I heard Hunter screaming. I was half way to my car and I swung around looking at Hunter, Cinamen was right behind him. Did I hate her right now or what?

"Why should I wait?! Hunter this is the second time you've cheated on me! I forgave you once but not this time! And you were doing a lot more then just one kiss!" 

"No it's not like that at all!" Hunter said. 

"Then what is it like?" I screamed at him, losing my temper.

"It's just that Hunter still has feelings for me! That's the only reason why he got with you! Because he was trying to hide his feelings for me! And your powerful! Hunter doesn't like it when people are more powerful then him!" My head snapped up. The tears stopped and I remembered her voice from some where. "Morgan-" I cut off Hunter with a silence spell. I felt unusually calm, why was that?

"Really?" I asked calmly. 

"Yes!" I smiled. 

"Well, I guess your right then. Hunter's yours." She looked shocked. "I mean your pretty then I am, smarter but… well…" 

"Well what?!" She screamed.

"Well… your not as powerful as I am and it just wouldn't be far for you to fight me so I'm just handing him over, well for now." 

"You bi-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand and put a holding spell on her.

"But theres one thing I wont forgive you for." I walked towards her. I stopped when I reached Hunter and said a disspell and he fell down. 

"I wont for give you for making me use my magik against Hunter! I wont forgive you for trying to kill Cal, Mr.Niall and Hunter! I wont forgive you for making me believe you and I certainly wont forgive you for making me stab myself!" I shot a witch fire at her. She fell down balling into a little ball in pain. 

Ok! I'm done with this chapter and I'm leaving it at that till I get some more reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Hating her

Yeah thanks for the reviews!! I read that last chapter over and I agree with you Lexi it was confusing!! I'm soooo sorry about that! I'll try to do better this time! 

Morgan's Pov

Hunter couldn't remember anything that happened and was confused when he saw Angle and Max. It was weird, lately everyone had started to lose their memories. I filled him in on what happened, everything but when I found him making out with that other girl.

It was true, she wasn't Cinnamon. Angle and Max had been put under a spell just like Hunter. The weirdest thing was that the 'pretend' Cinnamon was actually a very evil guy. 

That's a lot of the reason I didn't tell Hunter about the make out because then he would have the guilt with making out with another girl and the disgust of making out with a guy in disguise. I thought it was sort of funny that he made out with a guy.

The reason how I found out was that I felt the same power from the fake as from the other person. 

She or shall I say he got his power taken away. Since Max and Angle were already planning to come visit Hunter they stayed, that's not a bad thing. The bad thing is that Cinnamon is coming. 

I don't even know her and I already hate her. But since Hunter and her were friends I'm going to try and get along with her. 

I was driving to Hunters right now to meet her. Mary-K made me up and I liked the way she did it. I didn't look to dressed up but then again it was better then what I had picked out. 

I pulled into his driveway and sent out my witch senses. I walked up to the front porch and took a deep breath. 

Hunter opened the door before I even got to it. He had a big smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morgan, love I'm glad you made it. You look great!" He took my hand and lead me to the living room. 

"Cinnamon I'd like you to meet Morgan." The girl stood up and flashed a bright smile. She was gorgues, now I understood why Hunter had such a huge smile on his face. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, out stretching her hand. I shook it and nodded.

"Same here." She long blonde hair flowed over her shoulders and not a strand was out of place. Her blue eyes seemed to overflow with love, joy and happiness. Her outfit consisted of white cargo's and a blue shirt that matched her eyes. 

I looked like a peasant girl compared to her! I sat down, my spirits were low. Even her power was great! 

They all talked about the old days were they all got into trouble and stuff like that. I smiled and acted like I knew what they were talking about. 

It seemed like an eternity later when I looked at the clock. It had been four hours of boring stories! I had to come up with something quick.

"OH my gosh! Look at the time! Wow it just flew by but I promised I'd help my mom with a campaign. Sorry I couldn't stay longer, it was nice meeting you Cinnamon." I said getting up and heading for the door. 

"It was nice to meet you too, Morgan." I even hated the way she sounded so mature! 

I was in my car in less then five minutes. I pulled out of the drive way and speed home.

When I got home I ran up to my bed room, glad that nobody was home. I plopped down onto my bed. That's when I felt it. Someone in the living room. It didn't feel like my mom or dad or even Mary-K. I walked down starts cautiously. 

I peaked around the corner to the living room to see a man pacing in the room. He looked up at me and smiled. I got my witch fire ready because I knew this was a powerful witch.

"Morgan!" He said happily and ran up to me and gave me a hug.

OK! R&R please or I wont write another chapter muhahahahaha!!!!!!!! 


	9. By Yourself?

Thanks for the reviews!! OK here it goes!! Oh-ya R&R!! PLEASE!!!!

Hunters View

I paced in my room wondering what I should do. I could tell from the second Morgan saw Cinnamon she didn't like her, it was more then dislike but what was that feeling generating off of her.

"Hunter, dinners ready!" I walked out of my room. Angle, Max and Cinnamon were staying here with Cal and me. Da and Sky had gone off to Canada to rap up a few things. I would of gone but didn't want to leave Cal with Max, Angle and Cinnamon. 

I was in the kitchen taking in the smell of the food. I looked at the table.

"You didn't have to do all this." I said while taking a seat. Cinnamon smiled.

"Well I cant pay for living her but I can cook so I'm going to cook till we leave." I looked at the table not finding Cal's face. Before I could ask the question Angle answered it.

"Cal said he had to get out… I think he also said something about Morgan." My sprits dropped, Morgan was talking to everyone but me. I cut my steak and put a piece in my mouth. It was delicious!

"This is great, Cinnamon." She smiled, her smile was beautiful. Goddess what was I thinking? 

I felt Morgan and Cal, someone else but I didn't know who it was. Cal walked in and I felt they were all very fidgety. They walked into the kitchen, Cal's face was grim. Morgan looked a bit confused and the guy behind her looked excited. Who was he? 

"Hunter, do you have a minute?" Cal asked not keeping eye contact with anyone but the floor. I got up and they followed me into the living room. 

"What's going on?" 

"Killan has some news for us." Morgan said. That's who he was! Killan Morgan's half brother! 

"What is it?" I asked keeping my cool.

"Well, there's new evil in town, if you haven't already guessed but they are worse then Amarth." (sorry for spelling that wrong!) "And they are after Morgan and the Lexar." Morgan's hand went to her neckles which held the Lexar. 

"They probable want her to join but Morgan has already made up her mind on joining." I looked at Morgan, she looked ready to cry. All I wanted to do was keep her in my arms but I held myself against it. 

"I'm not going to join…" Morgan said, choking on her words a little. 

"So they will probable want her-" Cal cut himself off and looked at the ground.

"Dead." Morgan finished off, then that's when the tears came. I pulled her into an embrace. 

"Shh, love it'll be all right. We'll get threw this." Morgan buried her head into my chest and shook her head as in a no. 

"No we wont… they've got something more powerful-" She choked off. I looked at Killan then at Cal.

"Then the black wave." My heart beat faster and I felt Morgan tighten up at the words. I looked back to look at Cinnamon, she's the one that said it. 

"How do you know?" Morgan asked breaking the embrace and wiping the tears off her face.

"That's some of the reason I'm here." Then she looked at me. "We need to do-" That's when Morgan's Angier broke.

"We don't need to do anything." She said pointing to Cinnamon and me. "I need to do something." 

"You cant handle this alone, love. Cinnamon's a powerful witch, she'll be good to have as an alley." Morgan shook her head. All her anger seemed to disappear.

"No Hunter, you don't get it. I've got to do this alone." She said.

"You cant handle this al-" Killan cut me off.

"No, she's got to do this by herself." I didn't get why they wanted Morgan to do this alone. 

"No-" I got cut off by Morgan putting a finger over my mouth with a small smile on her face.

"I know how to get rid of them but I have to do it alone, only witch's with Lexar's can do this spell, if any else does it the spell well drain them of there powers." Cinnamon stepped up and pulled a small stone out of her pocket.

"But I have a Lexar." 

OK The End!!! JK sorry sorry yes I know baaaad joke but hey give me a break!! Any who R&R please!! *says in Arnold Stoanager voice* I'll be back ^_^


	10. Going Away

Yes you have done your job and yes now its time to do my job!! Well R&R please!! And thanks for the reviewing!!

Morgan's View

My mouth dropped open as I saw her pull out a Lexar. I hated her even more now! But there was a difference between hers and mine. Hers was a sky blue with swirls of other blues in it. It was beautiful. 

I looked at my own. It was red with black swirls in it. Mine was also bigger then hers. 

"They are all different colors, shapes and sizes. The colors mostly depend on your aura. The shapes are how well shaped the owner is and the size of how powerful the owner is." Well then I knew who was more powerful. "It's also dangerous to give a Lexar to an untrained witch, who knows almost nothing of Wicca." Ok, now could I please smack her? "Who gave that to you?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"Someone." I said. The truth was that I had gotten it from the guy in my dream, the guy in all black. I knew I shouldn't have put it on but I had to. 

"This is not a game, Morgan. Who gave it to you?" She said it like she had power over me. I smiled, knowing I was making her mad. 

"Someone." I said that word slowly, as if talking to a little baby. She got mad and you could tell by her face. She looked at Hunter.

"Hunter maybe you could talk some sense into her, I mean its clear that I'm not getting threw her thick skull." Oh now it was on! Who was she calling a thick skull?

"Morgan, love you have to tell us who gave that to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not listen? Someone gave it to her." Killan said. I looked at him and he nodded, knowing that I thanked him. 

"You don't know who gave it to you and you put it on? Are you dense or something?" Cinnamon said. Who the hell did she think she was?! 

"I wouldn't call me dense if I was you." I said trying to calm my anger. 

"Are you threatening me? You may be more powerful then I am but I know how to use my magick." I gave a short laugh. She didn't know the half of it. 

"Now look who's threatening who." Cal was smiling, I knew he didn't like Cinnamon and was glad she was being put in her place.

"Will you two stop acting like children? Your both young ladies and have to work together, whether you like it or not." Angle said, stepping in. 

"No I don't and no I wont." I said, ok so I was acting like a child but I didn't really care, I rather join this new evil then work with her. 

"I wont help her till she apologizes." I laughed.

"Well don't hold your breath because it's not going to happen." Just then the phone rang. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. There was a silence.

"Is this Morgan MacEwan?" My stomach did a back flip. What should I say?

"Matters who wants to know." I said, that seemed like a good answer.

"The Lexar is glowing, is it not?" I looked down at the Lexar and it was glowing.

"How did you-" He cut me off.

"No time for questions but I will give you a warning, get out of Widows Vale. I would say quickly." Then the line went dead. I hung the phone up. 

"You all have to leave… umm… something I remembered just came up!" Hunter gave me a questioned look but left with the others. When I felt them go all the way down the street and turn the corner, that's when I ran upstairs and started to pack things away. 

I didn't know who that was but he sounded familiar and like I could trust him so I did. I didn't know where I would go but I had to get out off Widows Vale, just like he said. 

I had four suet cases with stuff in them, everything I would need. I took Dagda and his food then put it in my car. I left a letter explaining to my family that I had to go away and not to call the cops, that I would come back but didn't know when.

I drove till it was to dark to see and I knew I was far away from Widows Vale. I covered my tracks so Hunter couldn't find me, or any other witch as a matter of fact and stayed at a motel. 

The next day I woke up at 12:33 pm and decided to get on my way again. I feed Dagda in the car and picked up some diet cokes and pop tarts at the gas station, I also picked up other little snacks. 

I ended up in New York City. I drove around aimlessly and was glad that I didn't have to go anywhere because there was the bad traffic.

I was driving down a street called 'Popera' when I saw a guy about my age, maybe a year or two older walking down the street caring grocery bags. I didn't know what seemed so interesting and so familiar about him but something did. 

He turned around and saw me looking at him.

_Morgan? _It was a witch message and it sounded just like that guy on the phone.

_Yes… _The guy smiled and waved me to park on the street in front off an apartment. I park but stayed in my car.

_Give me a second and I'll be back to help you with your luggage._ I nodded and waited. About five minutes later he came back out and knocked on the passenger side window. I unlocked the door and he sat in the front seat. Dagda hopped into his lap and started to purr when he started to pet him.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" The guy looked up at me with a smile.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is John MacDuffen, our mothers were best friends." My heart pounded. He's expression soon turned to concern. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's just… I've never met anyone that's…" I trailed off. John smiled again.

"I'm sorry, but would you like to came in and meet my mother?" I nodded. He carried Dagda in his arms. We walked up some stairs and then entered a room labeled '3B'. 

A tall beautiful women came out of a room with a big smile plastered on her face. 

"Oh hello Morgan! I've been wanting to meet you for the longest time now!" She gave me a hug and then looked me up and down. "You look so much like her, its amazing!" 

"I really do?" I always thought I looked more like my father. 

"Oh yes you do! Now come sit down, have some tea and I'll answer all of your questions." That's what I liked about witches, they knew when you had questions and that you needed answers.

3 Days Later

It had been just 3 days but I had learned so much about my mother! John and I became instant friends and I had moved in with them. 

Some nights I could feel Hunter and some other witches trying to find me but John, Mrs. and Mr. MacDuffen had helped me block them out. I knew I couldn't let him find out where I was because if he did then he would be in serous danger, as was everyone else in Widows Vale.

See, the 'evil' that was after me was actually after everyone I loved and cared about and would of left me alone, that was the ultimate way to make a person suffer, make them alone. 

It was my first day of my new school, I had changed my name to Alexandra Blaze, she was a real person, John's cousin but I took the name so no one could find me. 

"It'll be fine! There's tons of witches there, you'll fit right in!" John said for the millionth time, I was getting butterflies in my stomach and he could tell. 

"But what if I do something wrong? What about my clothes?" Mrs. MacDuffen had taken me on a little shopping spree and bought me all these new clothes. I thought I would never look so good! 

"Nothings going to go wrong! Your clothes are fine! How many times do I have to say that?" He laughed as he drove his and my red ford. We sold my car and with his saved up money bought this car. We both loved it dearly.

"You can stop saying it when I stop feeling so-" He cut me off.

"Selfconsence? You look great and don't let anyone tell you different! Oh wow look we're here." We both got out and I swung my backpack over my shoulder. 

"John! Over here!" I looked over to where the people that called him out were standing around, a big oak tree. 

"See you later." I said but he grabbed my sleeve and dragged me over to the group of people. They were all blood witches, which amazed me. 

"Guys I'd like to introduce you to Alexandra, my cousin. She transferred here." Everyone smiled at me.

"Hey I'm Cody." A guy said out stretching his hand, I took it and shook it. 

"Nice you meet you." I said politely. A girl laughed.

"No need to put on that act, we're not teachers! I'm Lori." I smiled. 

"Well if we are all introducing ourselves then I am too, I'm Michelle." Lori had short blond hair that went up to her shoulders with strikes of brown in it, she also had green eyes with glasses and freckles. Michelle had long blonde hair that went about and inch past her shoulders with even lighter blond high lights and blue eyes. Cody had blond spiked hair with hazel eyes. 

"I'm Damon." I guy said and smiled. He had black hair, which looked like it needs a comb and dark green eyes. 

"Ok! Oh-ya and I'm John!" We all laughed.

"What's your first hour?" Michelle asked. I looked at my palm were I had written everything down. Michelle took my hand and read it.

"Well we've got 1st and 3rd hour together, you have 7th and 8th hour with Cody, 2nd hour with Lori, 4th with John and 5th and 6th with Damon." Michelle said. 

"Ok." I said.

"Don't worry we'll show you around! Come one to first your we go!" She took me off and led me to first hour. 

For once I didn't feel selfconsence and I felt great, like everything was going to be all right but boy was I ever wrong.

Ooooh K!! I'm going to hell who's coming with me? Sorry it's from a song I'm listening to!! Well any who this is Chapter 10, R&R please!!!!! If you want I'll tell you I love you if you review!! ^_^ You know you want my love!!! J OK sorry!!! I'll quite that now!! 


	11. Kissing

OK Fearless-Sweep-Girl since you said you'd come to hell with me then you've got your Hunter Morgan moments!! Prepare to fall under the fluff!! Muhahaha! Oh-ya to all you people that don't know I'm not good with fluff scenes soooo my friend is helping me out! I'm not a fluffy person! But Michelle is!! ^_^ I mean that in a good way too!

Morgan's Pov

8 months later

I drove the car into the parking lot of Fire and Water. It was like Practical Magic but bigger and in New York. I got mad at myself for thinking about that. I wasn't suppose to think about anything in my past! 

I walked into the store and waved to Lori behind the desk, her mom owned the store so Lori worked there.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" I got the little piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it over to Lori. "Ok! I'll be back in a couple of minutes, oh-yeah there was a guy here earlier asking about a you. He was real cute!" I smiled. "You get all the luck!" She said in a pouty voice and walked off to get the things on the list that Mrs. MacDuffen had given me. 

I wondered who the guy was and what he wanted with me. I skimmed threw a book case and found a book about talismans and decided to read it till Lori got back with the things I needed. 

It was summer and school was out. Next year I would be off to college. I smiled at that thought. 

Lori, Michelle and I decided to go to the same college and already sent in our applications. We are going to dorm together too. For once I was worried about anything. 

I had just got into the book when Lori came back and rung up everything.

"25.95 please." I smiled and pulled out a 20 and a 10.

"Out of 30, so you get… umm… dang! I'll just do it on the cash register… I shouldn't have to do math on summer break!" She said madly.

"It's $4.05." She rolled her eyes and handed me my bag of stuff.

"I hate you." She said. I walked away with a little wave.

"I love you too hun!" I said.

"See you at the circle, right?!" She screamed at me.

"Yup!" I left and loaded everything into my car. Mrs. MacDuffen had bought me a new car. It was pretty much the same as John's but newer and way better! It was still a ford red truck but with a 1 60f. 

I stopped at my summer job, which was waiter. I loved the job because all the people were real nice just like my boss. Well actually my boss went on trips all the time so he left his son in charge, his 21 and never critizes. Everyone loves him and he treats me like a younger sister. 

"Sorry I'm late Tom but I had to go buy some stuff for my aunt." He turned around and smiled, while throwing me my apiarian. 

"No problem, you've got table 9." I grabbed my book and went over to table 9.

"Hello I'm Alex, I'll be your waiter. How may I help you?" I got out my pen and got ready to write. My face came up with a warm smile. 

"Oh hello Alex, nice to see your smiling face again. And how are you?" It was an Elderly women named Salfee. She was so nice and rich, a good tipper to be. I silently thanked Tom, I needed the money.

"I'm great, and yourself?" She returned my smile with one of her own.

"I'm great too." She looked at her menu.

"Would you like the usually?" She nodded.

"I would very much like that but I'm afraid that will have to wait, I'm meeting a young man and he hasn't shown up yet." She looked worried. "It's not like him to be late, very not like him." Salfee looked around the room and I felt a witch come in.

"Oh! Look there he comes now!" The man sat down.

"I'm very sorry I'm late, I got caught up in traffic, it's a bloody mess out there." I looked at the man, he had a English ascent but I couldn't put my finger on why he seemed to be so familiar. I felt this nagging thing at the back of my head, I ignored it. 

"So you ready to order now, or shall I gave you some more time?" I asked politely.

"Ooooh waiter! I need a clean fork! This one is just messy!" Oh no not him. I groaned out loud.

"Just ignore him dearie, there's always boys like that. Some will just never grow up." I smiled. 

"It's ok, I've gotten use to it." I said with a smile to hers.

"Come on waiter! I'm waiting!" I wanted to through a fork at him but controlled my anger. 

"Cant you dumb butts see she's with another customer. So if you want a new fork just sit and wait or I'm gonna shove that fork somewhere and you'll never see it again." I turned around to see John coming towards me. 

"Hello Mrs. Selfee, looking smashing as usually." Selfee smiled.

"Oh John your such a bad liar but you stick up for your cousin real good. That's why I let you get away with your foul tongue." John smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry but I have to take Alex away for a little while." I looked back up at John.

"Wait for me, I'll take their orders and come." John nodded and waved to Selfee. He sat down at an empty table and waited.

"So what should I get for you two?" Selfee looked at the guy.

"What would you like, Hunter?" My heart stopped just then, hearing the name. Then that's when I noticed that it was Hunter! His hair color was lighter and his eyes gentler. He was taller and more muscles than before though. 

"Umm… I'll just take some tea." He said handing me the menu. "Are you ok, ma'am?" He asked me politely. Oh goddess, he didn't even know who I was.

"Oh sorry about that… tea, got it. I'll be right back with two tea's." I turned around and had to force myself to walk away. 

When I came back with the two teas they were both laughing. Oh how much I missed Hunter.

"Alex, dear. Hunter is here for business, and since the girl he's looking for is your age I thought you might be able to help him out." Hunter's eyes shot open and looked from me to Selfee.

"No its quite alright-" Hunter was cut off by Selfee.

"No no, I want to help and that's what I'm going to do. Now her name is Morgan Rowland's, by any chance have you heard of her?" I acted like I was thinking. 

"Umm… well there was a Morgan that came here about three months ago… I'm not sure she was the same Morgan your talking about." If I made up some fake story then Hunter would be set off and away from me.

"Three months ago?" Hunter said excitedly. "Maybe I still have a chance…" He mumbled to himself. My heart was crumbling, how could I be doing this to him? "Could you tell me where she is? Or went? Anything at all will help." I was on the verge of tears. 

"My dear, are you alright?" Selfee asked. 

"No, no I'm not… I'm sorry I have to go." I said quickly turning around and walking fast to John, grabbing his arm and taking him out of there. 

"Are you ok?" He asked and I cried but keep on walking. 

3 hours later

Who was that girl? Wasn't her name, Alex? Why did she seem so familiar? I felt this need to take her in my arms and hold her when I saw the tears coming to her eyes but I was here for Morgan! Not some girl I'd just met. I need to see her again, she had answers to my questions.

I walked into the small apartment and saw Max sitting at the table and looking threw papers. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey-o Hunter." I smiled back at him but it was fake. "What's up with the look?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked taking off my coat and throwing it on the couch were Angle laid. 

"You look like someone just hooked ya up and hasn't put ya back yet." Max never made much sense but I knew what he was talking about.

"I met a girl-" Angle jumped up and sat me down at the table where Max was doing paper work then took a seat himself.

"A girl? Finally you've been bumming over Morgan for to long." I glared at Angle.

"I was just about to say, I met a girl that knew something about Morgan but wont tell me." Max dropped his papers and looked at me.

"Where's this girl? What's her name?" I smiled, knowing Max was going to help me out here.

"Her name is Alexandra but everyone calls her Alex, I found out that she lives with her aunt, uncle and cousin. All of them are very powerful witches, expeasly Alex. No one really knows the full extent of her powers, so she's a mystery." Max nodded. 

"Gesh Hunter." Angle said. "I feel bad for the this Alex girl." 

"So your not going to help?" Max asked.

"No I'm going to help but go easy on the girl." We all nodded and got up to leave. 

1 hour later

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I needed to get out. I looked at the clock, it was only 4. I got up grabbing my coat and walked out the door.

"I'm going for a walk!" I said.

"Be careful!" John called back at me. 

"Sure what ever!" I walked out of the house and down the street. It wasn't long after that when I started to feel three people following me. When I was far away from people, where no one would see anything I stopped.

"You can come out now." I said calmly. I turned around to see three guys come out from the shadows, one of them smiling. 

"Powerful indeed." He said while licking his lips. What a freak, I thought. That's when I noticed one was Hunter, and he started to walk forward. 

"I need you to tell me what you know about Morgan." He said. Even if he wasn't a seeker anymore he still had that commanding voice. I sighed out loud and back away.

"I told you what I know. A girl named Morgan came here about three months ago and left or maybe she stayed. I'm not really sure." I said with a shrug. 

"You know more then your saying and we aren't leaving till you tell us the whole story and you aren't leaving either." One of the guys said, he was acting way to serous.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Ordering me around like that." I asked trying to keep my anger down. "And I do say Mr.Niall that you back off." I said in a low tone. He looked surprised that I knew his last name.

"How do you know me?" I decided to play with this a little. I smirked.

"Everyone knows the famous Hunter Niall, wonder what a party boy like yourself is doing in the big city." I added that last part sarcastically. Hunter a party boy, that's a laugh. It seemed that the guy that licked his lips laughed at the party boy part. Hunter turned around and gave a quick glare. 

I decided this was my chance to run like hell! I ran as fast as I could, taking short cuts everywhere I knew there was one. 

There was only one person that was following me and could keep up with me and that was Hunter. 

He was on me in two seconds. He had my left arm twisted behind my back and his knee digging in my back too.

"Ow your hurting me!" I said, my face was shoved into the ground.

"Now listen closely, Alexandra. I don't care what I have to do to get Morgan back but I will do anything! If that means hurting you then I will." My heart was raking up. I was quiet.

"What do you want to know?" I asked threw sobs. He got off of me and backed of sitting down. I sat up and looked at him.

"Everything." He said coming closer and taking his hand and wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. My heart just pounded with his touch. 

I leaned closer and gave him a butterfly kiss. He started to breath harder and backed up fast glaring at me. 

"I'll warn you once but not again, don't do that again." I sighed. What the hell was I thinking? 

"Morgan right? Well like I said two times before, she came here about three months ago. Went to school a for a little while and stayed far from everyone. She seemed really tense all the time-" He cut me off.

"The truth, I need the truth." Goddess what was I suppose to say? I sighed and stepped closer. He seemed not knowing what to do. "I told you before-" I cut him off with a kiss. 

It only lasted a second but everything came back to me. All the kissing before and everything else. I backed up and just looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"Hunter! Where are you?!" I heard the other guys coming. 

"Bye." I said with a little wave and ran off. 

OK! I know, I know there's not a lot of fluff there but there is in the next like… 2 chapters! Gesh, look at what you people have created! A fluff bunny! J JK!! You know the rutein, I write, you read&review!! Why are you wasting you time and reading this?? Go! Review now! JK but please do review!! 


	12. Alex or Morgan?

I'm back and with more fluff then ever!! OK sooo here it goes! I have to clarify something… I… hate… fluff!! But Michelle and some of my other friends are helping me out so like I said before, if the story totally sucks then its there faults!! Hehe well don't forget to R&R!! Oh-ya I'll explain in this one why he didn't recognize Morgan!!! 

Hunters Pro

What in bloody hell was that about?! I asked her to tell me about Morgan and she kisses me! Not just any kiss… she tasted just like… Morgan? I would know Morgan's kisses anywhere! But that couldn't of been Morgan, no it couldn't have been! 

"Calm down Hunter. Your putting a rut into the carpet." Angle said rubbing his bridge of his noise. 

"Calm down?! How can you say that!" I said, losing my cool. Like always when it came to Morgan. 

"You said she…umm… tasted like Morgan right?" Max asked, bent over some papers, scribbling down numbers.

"Yes, I've repeated this a hundred times already." I was getting ticked off now. 

"Well isn't there a chance that she is her?" Angle said. 

"What?" Max and I said at the same time

"Alex could be Morgan, couldn't she?" Angle said sitting up straighter.

"No… no that cant be it…" I said. "She has a whole different attitude and look… everything's different." I said shaking my head, then sitting down on the couch. Angle and Max sat down next to me. 

"What's so different about her?" Angle asked. I looked at him, I must of gave him a weird look. "What?! Your acting like I should know… I only knew her for like a week or so." 

"Morgan has long light brown hair and its usually in a braid, that Alex girl has dark brown hair, almost black and its shoulder length, not like Morgan. She's got a whole different attitude too she's so-" Angle cut me off.

"Confident?" 

"Yes… its not like Morgan wasn't confident but she was always worrying about her hair or how her body looked… she was beautiful and didn't even know it." 

"Alex is hot." Angle said and Max and I couldn't help but laugh. "What?" He asked confused. 

"We are getting off the subject, we need to find this Alex girl again, we know where she lives and where she works." Max said taking out some papers.

"Great, now the girl has her own personal stalkers." Max grinned.

"Just like in the old days, aye?" It was funny to see Max act out of character, I mean he was even serouser then me. 

"Lets get going." Angle grabbed my shoulder.

"Um, Hunter don't you think she'll just get pissed off at us, I mean it is late." I looked at the clock, damn it was 11 pm.

"It's Friday night, she cant be a sleep, anyways she a teenager." Max said stuffing some papers in his pockets. "The question is, where do teenagers hang out?" Both Angle and I looked at Max. 

"Your sounding like a 40-year-old not a 19-year-old." Angle said and I nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked.

"And I quote 'where do teenagers hang out?'" Angle said acting like Max.

"Well… umm…" Max glared at us both. "Lets go." He said angrily and went out the door. Angle laughed and followed him and I followed them both. 

I drove while Angle sat next to me and told me where the clubs where. We went in and checked if Alex was in there but by 4 we didn't find anything and we all were getting hungry. 

I drove to a place a couple blocks down from Club Zone and we went in to eat, it was called Morons, what a weird name.

Alex's Pro

Michelle, Lori and I walked out laughing and talking loudly, we were just partying in Club Zone and I got this fuzzy feeling so we left. 

"I'm sure your just drunk, Alex." Michelle said and then we all laughed.

"Alex, drunk? Riiiight!" Lori said laughing. 

"I'm hungry!" Michelle suddenly said out of the blue. 

"Me too!" Lori said sticking up her arm as if declaring it.

"Lets go to Morons." Then we all ended up laughing again. 

"What kind of name is Morons??" Lori asked. 

"It's French or something." We straightened up and walked into Morons. Took a seat at our usually booth and I got that fuzzy feeling again. 

"What is it?" Lori asked me over her menu. 

"I'm getting that fuzzy feeling again." Michelle giggled. "What?" I asked Michelle.

"There are some hot guy witches over there… blood I believe." We all ended up in a fit of giggles then, it really wasn't that funny but we were all just having a great night, when our day was very crappy.

"May I take your orders?" The waiter asked with a smile.

"Craig!" Michelle shouted jumping up and giving the waiter a big hug. 

"Michelle, nice to see you too." Michelle sat back down in her seat. Craig was her ex boyfriend.

"So you're a waiter now?" Lori said in a cold voice, she didn't like Craig because she broke Michelle's heart. Craig smiled coolly.

"Yeah, why? Something wrong with being a waiter?" I rolled my eyes.

"You better not say yes Lori! I'm a waiter." Lori smiled at me. Craig didn't lose a beat. 

"So do I take your orders now, or give you some time?" Lori glared at him. She got up.

"I've suddenly lost my apiete." She said still glaring at him. 

"Lori!! I'm still hungry!" Michelle said loudly, Lori spun around and now was glaring at Michelle.

"I bet you are!" Michelle gasped. 

"Lo-Lori…" Michelle said looking at her hands. 

"Lori sit down!" I said and then got up.

"Where are you going?!" Lori screamed at me. 

"Sit down, I'll be back in a second." Then it hit me as I was walking to the bath room. 

Scene

__

"Hunter!!" I scream running to him. "Please come back!" I run and run but don't end up getting anywhere. 

"Morgan, help me!" It's like a faint whisper brushing against my ear.

Different Scene

_"Daddy! Mommy!" A little girls voice is screaming from upstairs. Both me and another man run upstairs. The man cradles the little girl in his arms._

"Shh, I'm here love." The man said with a British accent.

"Daddy, where's Mommy??" The little girl asked peaked her head up. 

"Mommy!" She screamed and ran into my arms. 

"It'll be alright." I said. 

Another Scene

__

I see Hunter getting stabbed by a bigger, taller man. 

"No!" A women screams and runs to Hunter, holding him in her arms and starts to sob.

"I'm here, love." Hunter says putting his bloody hand over hers. 

"Hunter don't die on me! I love you Hunter!" The girl says.

"I… love… you…" He coughs and blood comes out of his mouth. "Brenda…" Then his face goes to the side and the girl cries into his shirt. 

"Look at what you've done!" She screams at me. Tears are pouring down her cheeks but I don't even shed one.

Back to the present

I'm on the floor in someone's arms. It seems so familiar, I try to focused on the person's face but every things blurry. 

"Alex! She's awake!" I hear Michelle say loudly. Everything becomes clear and I see Hunter holding me in his arms. 

"Hu-hunter?" I ask confused, he doesn't get a chance to say anything before I'm pulling him into me and crying into his shirt. He cradles me in his arms just like the man did to the little girl.

"Shh, I'm here love." It sounds like the same British accent… could the man of been Hunter? No, Hunter died in another one but then who was that man? Hunter breathes into my ear.

"I've missed you so much… Morgan." He figured out that I was Morgan, good so I wouldn't have to lie to him any longer. 

Two Hours Later

Every thing has been explained to me. Morgan changed her name to Alex because she was a danger being Morgan, no one knew it besides the people she was living with. Now only I know and those people. 

I promised her I would call her Alex and not Morgan, I think it will be hard but I'll do anything to just be around her. 

She's sitting right next to me now talking to Angle about New York. Angle's keeping in the conversation because he's a city person, and he loves New York. I'm not paying attention to anything anyone's say, just looking at Morgan I mean Alex, is enough right now.

"Hunter?" I look at Max. "Michelle just asked you a question, its rude not to answer." Now everyone's looking at me.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"So did you and Alex use to date or something?" Lori rolled her eyes, Max and Angle looked at me wanting to know.

"Well… umm…" I was trying to find the right words.

"We kinda slipped into that faze were we weren't seeing each other but we didn't try to 'hook up' or anything." Alex said with a smile. Thank the goddess she was here, I wouldn't know how to explain.

"Oh long distance relationship?" At this point Max and Angle had a questioned look on their faces. 

"You could put it that way." I said taking a fry off of Alex's plate and eating it. 

"Hey!" She said and laughed leaning more into me. Goddess, even her just being near made me righten myself. (I'll explain that later) 

"I thought you were looking for Morgan??" Lori asked, clearly Alex had told them about me and my search.

"Umm…" How to put this? 

"Morgan? Oh, Morgan!" Alex said with a little laugh. 

"What?" All four of them said at the same time. 

"Morgan was Hunter's ex." They looked confused.

"I thought you said you weren't seeing anyone during your-" Max said then I cut him off by checking my watch. 

"Bloody hell! I'm late for work!" I gave a quick kiss to Alex and waved off going to the car. I heard them all mumbling them felt Alex following me. She caught up with me.

"You weren't seriously going to leave me back there with them? I mean then I would have to lie to them." I turned around and smiled at her, she ended up smiling back at me. I checked my watch again.

"I've got four hours till work, lets talk." She smiled and followed me to the car and I drove off to my apartment.

When we arrived I barley had time to lock the door when Alex started kissing me passionately. The kiss deepened and I ended up pushing Alex to the couch. She tripped and fell into the couch, me on top of her. 

"Hunter are you sure we should be doing this here? What if your friends come?" I smiled while throwing off my coat and she took hers off.

"Now that's what you said, tell me what your thinking." She answered by grabbing my collar and kissing me again.

OK! I don't want to get to 'into' it but my friends do! So your choice, should I continue with this little 'scene' or say like three hours later and go from there?? And 'righten myself' is a guy then… umm… I don't really know how to explain it because when Joe explained it to me I got grossed out!! Well its when guys… umm… their things… umm… god I'm no good at this! But I hope you know what I mean because that's all I'm saying!! R&R please!


	13. ohh! couldnt come up with a name! sorry

OK, you said contuine with the scene so I'm gonna try my best and contuine with the scene… gesh you people and your demands! JK but hey that's my job as the writer to keep you hooked and give you what you want, is it not? Anywho on with the story! R&R please!!

Alex's Pro

His hands were gentle, as if not to hurt me. His breath went to my neck and he started to kiss me there. 

"Morgan… I missed you so much." I let out a small groan as his hand went up my shirt.

"Alex, Hunter…" I couldn't say anything more. He went back up to my face, he hovered over my mouth. "Hunter… don't tease…" He smiled to this and did little butterfly kisses on my cheeks. I couldn't handle it anymore and kissed him straight on the mouth. 

"Mor-Alex I think-" Before he get out another word I felt the little hairs on the back of my neck go up and then someone opening the door. We both jumped up and tried to fix our self's up the best we could. 

I tugged down my shirt because it was partically off. I patted my hair down hopping that it looked fine. 

Hunter's hair was a mess so I tried to help him flatten it and his shirt was off so he ran to the bathroom. 

Just in time in walked everybody. They all looked surprised to see me.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I smiled a little.

"Umm… Hunter needed to give me a book, said I would love it so we stopped by." Lori and Michelle knew I was lying, they probable saw the way I looked. Lori mouthed a 'sorry we intrupted you' I sighed and my shoulders went down. 

"Hunter! Where are you?" Angle called out. Hunter stuck his head out of the bathroom, now his hair looked fine and his shirt was on too. 

"Hunter, I think I should take that 'book' and go." Hunter looked confused for a second.

"Oh the book right!" Hunter disappeared into a bedroom and came back out with a book with a red cover. "Here it is." I took the book noticing it was on herb's. 

"Thanks, I think we better be going." I said grabbing Michelle and Lori's arms. 

We pratically ran down the stairs and into Michelle's car. I got into the passengers side, Michelle drove and Lori was in the back.

"So tell us what really happened!" Lori said enthusascally.

"Nothing really, I mean we were on the couch kissing and then you guys came in." I said checking myself in the car mirror, my hair was a mess and that's when I noticed my shirt was still a little up wards. 

I pulled it down and Michelle started off towards where ever she felt like driving. 

We laughed and talked for about two hours in star bucks. 

"Now we can go on triple dates! Me and Robert, Michelle and Josh!" I laughed.

"You know we arent 14 anymore." Lori frowned, then smiled again. 

"Be that way then! Me and Michelle will go on double dates, wont we Michelle." Michelle acted like she needed to pay very close attenchion to the road.

"Michelle?" Lori asked. "Michelle!" Michelle jumped at Lori's scream and we all laughed. 

"I need to get home, my aunt is probably wondering where I am." I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get in trouble with my aunt but with John, he was the protective one. 

"Ok on to Alex's house!" 

We got there 10 minutes later and I waved from the door way to Lori and Michelle. I walked in and up the stairs, I could already feel John waiting in the living room.

I walked in and saw him with a very unhappy look on his face.

"Oh hello Alex, it's a little late to be getting home, did you meet a special someone?" Mrs. MacDuffen asked with a little smile. I smiled back at her, then she went back to folding towels.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is? Did something happen?" John asked.

"Clubbing, its not late its early, the last question theres two answers. Yes and no." 

"Oh John stop acting like that! Leave the poor girl alone." Mrs. MacDuffen said. 

"I want to know!" John said in a whiney voice.

"I meet Hunter today." John's mouth dropped but Mrs. MacDuffen just keep on smiling.

"About time, I thought he would of found you a long time ago." John turned to his mother.

"Ma you knew he was here!?" John asked. She nodded. John calmed down and turned back to me and gave me a gentle smile. "Be careful, cuz." 

"I will but right now I need to get to bed." As soon as I hit the bed I fell asleep with pictures of Hunter in my mind.

Ok sorry this one is soooo short but hey I had to do this right before school! R&R please!


	14. Cal?

Thanks for the reviews!! And now I aint gonna waist any time with some useless blabber that you probably don't even read! R&R please!!

Hunter's Pro

"I'm fine… no… I haven't done anything!… wait do you want from me??… I didn't do anything… please, baby don't go and do that… you can even talk to Hunter! He knows I didn't do anything… you really want to talk to him?… I'm hurt…" Angle talking to his girlfriend back in England. He walked over to me and handed me the phone.

"Ello Kat." I said.

"Hunter what has Angle been up too? I know that tone of voice he is using, the pleading one, what'd he do?" She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Nothing at all, Angle has just been helping me with me search that's all, I swear to that." I heard a loud sigh.

"Has he gone out with out you or Max?" I took a deep breath. He has gone out ever night with out us.

"He goes to his job with out us." I said, that wasn't a lie.

"What is his job?" Come to think of it I didn't know his job or where he worked. I covered the receiver with my hand.

"Where do you work?" I asked. Angle swalled the chocolate bar he was eating and smiled. "Tell me, I'm not going to lie to Kat." 

"I'm a…" He looked at his hands. "Plummer." I wanted to burst out in laughter but kept it in.

"His doing pluming." I said and Angle's head went down more.

"Your kidding right? Angle a Plummer? Hunter tell me your kidding…" I took another deep breath.

"I'm not kidding." 

"Oh my poor Angie! Put him on the phone!" I threw the phone over to Angle and he caught it.

"No… I'm fine… its ok… nah nothing disgusting like that… I'm fine, I already said that… no mostly odd people, no youngens… I love you too… good bye, sleep tight." He put the phone down and shook his head. 

I was just about to make fun of Angle when I felt Mor-Alex coming up to our apartment. It was a mess. I started to shove the clothes into a small closet and stacking the papers.

"Gesh Hunter, take it easy." Angle said. I just glared at him then heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Alex was standing there, she looked awful. I was happy to see her but she had bags under her eyes and tear strikes down her cheeks. 

"Alex love what's wrong?" I said. Her head went down and she shook it. Then her hand went out and she pushed a book into my hands then ran back down the stairs. "Wait!" I said. I was about to run after her when Angle grabbed my arm.

"Hunter give her time, she's not leaving so just let her go." I took Angle's advice and looked at the book. 

"What could of happened to make her so mad at me?" I asked looking the book threw. 

"What's the book?" Angle asked as I closed the door.

"Just about different rare herbs." I began to thumb threw the pages and some paper fell out with a picture. 

"What's that?" Angle asked picking them up and then flipping them over. "No wonder she's mad at you." He said.

"What?" I asked taking the picture from him. 

Bloody hell! No this couldn't be happening!

Alex's Pro

I couldn't believe he could of done that to me! Tears were flying down my cheeks and I ran to my car. I got in and cried till I felt people looking at me. I started the car and drove off. 

I went 15 over the speed limit down a disserted alley but I didn't care. Then someone popped out of nowhere. I pushed on the brake and my car stopped just in time. 

"Dammit!" I said out loud. I got out of the car and looked at the guy, he was big a little shorter then Hunter. His blondish brownish hair fell into his golden eyes. Golden?! 

"Ar-are you ok?" I asked. 

"Yeah, its my fault I should have been looking where I was going." I looked down to his leg were his jeans were torn open and it looked like he go attack by a dog. 

"Your leg! Did I do that with my car?" He shook his head.

"No it wasn't you, just me not being careful." He said with a small smile, I knew he was a blood witch.

"Can I take you to the hospital? Or your house? A friends maybe?" He seemed to think about this.

"Yes you could, if it wouldn't be to much of a problem." 

"No its no problem at all, get in and tell me the address." He got into the passengers seat and I got into the drivers seat.

I started to drive to the street he told me to go. 

"I know its none of my business but are you ok? You look like you were crying." 

"Yeah I'll be fine, I should be the one asking you if you'll be ok." He smiled.

"It looks a lot worse then it really is, I'm sorry for getting blood in your car." 

"No that's fine just as long as you'll be ok." I turned down a street that he told me to go. It looked like the same way to Hunters apartment. I shook the feeling off.

"I didn't get your name." He said.

"Alex MacDuffen." I said he smiled. "What about you?" 

"Cal Blair." The car kind of served but I got it back. "Are you ok?!" He asked.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. This couldn't be happening. 

"You remind me of a girl I once knew…" He said. No don't go there Cal! 

"Wh-who?" I asked a little timid to hear the answer.

"Morgan…" He said with a sigh. Great! 

"Sister?" I asked trying to act like I had no clue who she was. 

"No… old lov- girlfriend." I was glad he didn't get the whole word love out or I'd have to smack him.

"Its right there." He pointed out Hunters apartment.

"Do you need help up the stairs?" He shook his head. 

"Thanks for the ride, though." He got out and limped to the front doors. What was I to do now? 

Ooooh no! What's Alex to do?!?! What was the picture and papers about?!?!?! I'll answer these questions in the next chapter but only if you REVIEW!!! muhahaha


	15. The Girl in the Picture

Hiya again! OK thanks for the reviews and thanks cute-crazy-chick1 for the complement about gonna be a good writer! 

Josh: She's just saying that *reads story* It sucks.

Me: Josh

Josh: Huh? *eyes get real big* Nooooo not the shovel! *runs away* 

Hehe sorry 'bout that he is just a big meanie and needs to be put in his place, oh-ya he's my brother too L Well R&R please! Enjoy the chapter! 

Alex's Pro

I walked up the stairs. Hunter had witch messaged me about five hours ago begging me to meet him at his apartment. I decided to take a nap first, I was suppose to come right away but I had been crying so much and I hadn't gotten any sleep and my eyes were all red rimmed. 

My face was a mess but I figured it didn't matter because that would just make him feel worse. But what if that girl in the picture was here? What if he was going to tell me he loved her and not me? 

I could feel the tears coming again but I choked them down. I was standing right outside his door and just trying my hardest to breath. I had put a spell on me so nobody would sense me. 

"What if she got hurt?? What if she's out there right now in a bad act sudent because of me??" It was Hunters voice. "I have to go out there." Just then the door swung open and I jumped out of the way so it wouldn't hit me. 

"Bloody hell I'm sorry!" He's eyes went wide and he took me in an embrace. It was no use trying to hide my tears now. They streamed down my cheeks. 

"Please don't cry, love." I felt Angle and Max in the door way. 

"Alex finally you've come! Hunters been a total arsey!" (arsey means moody! Its another British slang word!) Angle said with a smirk. We broke from our embrace and I say his worried face. 

"Where have you been? I've been so worried!" He said wiping my tears away with his thumbs. 

"Hunter, that's not important what is important now is that you tell me who that girl in the picture was." Hunter stepped back and nodded. 

It was 45 minutes later and I had learned to a week after I left Hunter went back to England with Angle and Max. Angle had dragged him to a circle that some of his friends were having. 

"Are you ok love?" I nodded and he contained with his story.

****

Flash Back 

We arrived at the house. It was a huge one at that, about 4 stories high not including attack and basement. I sighed and followed Angle up to the front door. Before he could knock a very happy Nikki answered.

"Hey Angle! Glad you could make it! You too Hunter." I had to force a smile on my face. I didn't really feel like socializing. "The rest of the gang is in the living room, we are just waiting for Gabby, she's always late." We followed Nikki to the living room.

"Did this place get bigger or is it just me?" Angle asked.

"Dad added another wing." A boy answered. Great I was now with spoiled little rich kids. I plopped down in a over stuffed couch, Angle sat next to me. 

"So its not just me." The boy shook his head.

"No its just you, Angle." They both grinned and I felt like I was going to throw up. 

Just then I felt someone running up the driveway and then to the front door. 

"There she is." Nikki said getting up to open the door. There was a little talking then they walked back into the living room. When I saw the girl I was amazed. Her short bouncy black hair was prefect. Her eyes were a ocean blue and a glow seemed to surround her. 

"Gabby so nice of you to show up." Angle said I turned back to face nothing.

"Angle! Why are you here? I thought you were suppose to be in America." I could feel the pity Angle was sending to me.

"Umm… change of plans." He said and added a little smile.

"Oh I see, so what happened? Did you find that girl… her name was… Morgan wasn't it?" 

"Shouldn't we start the circle now?" Angle asked Nikki, an urgency in his voice. 

"Yeah sure… Follow me!" Goddess help me get threw this circle. We walked into a big wood floored room. It already had a circle drawn and we stepped in, Nikki closed the circle. 

"Ok now this circle is about finding answers." I gave Angle a stray look and he gave me a sly smile and looked in the direction of Gabby. I looked at her again and then back at him, this time glaring.

_You know you like her! _Angle witch messaged me.

_No I don't and I would appreciate if you would keep out of my business. _He frowned and then smiled again gripping my hand harder.

_Come on Huntie! Give the girl a break! She likes you too! _I wanted to leave right there and then but I stayed. I don't think I could of gotten out of Angle's grip anyways.

_Don't grip my hand so hard, I need the blood flow to it. _He did a little tee-he and loosened his grip on my hand. 

"Ok start to concentrate!" Nikki said and we all closed our eyes. I didn't hear a single word of her little speech except this circle was on 'finding answers' I wanted to find the answer to of why Morgan left me? Did I do something wrong? What do I do to get her back?

_Whoa Huntie one question at a time! _I heard Angle say. He was right, not so many questions at once.

Ok my first question, what is Morgan doing? I concentrated hard on this question and I saw Morgan in a room… on a bed… in walked a guy with some tea.

"That was the best-" The guy was interrupted by a little girl running in.

"Mommy! Daddy I had a nightmares and an evil man came and, and-" The girl broke out into tears. I looked closer to the guy, he had blonde hair that seemed to go all over the place and aqua eyes. So Morgan was a mommy with this guy? 

Then came another scene of Morgan in bed with a brown haired guy. 

"Oh Morgan…" He said. I didn't want to see anymore! 

"Please… no… Hunter!" My eyes shot open as I see me but older. Then the scenery changed to the older me and Morgan. We were walking down a street, my older self held Morgan close. 

"Only 2 more months, then little Rena will be born." Morgan let her coat open to reveal her stomach that had grown. "Hunter, I love you." 

"I love you too, Morgan and I will love Rena." I was about to cross the street but Morgan turned to go down an alley. "No not that way love." I said.

"This way is shorter." She said then started to walk, I walked after her.

"Yes but not at ni-" Then a knife was being jabbed into my stomach. By a guy with aqua eyes. 

"Good job, now we wont have to deal with him now that he's out of the way." He said. 

"No! Hunter!" A girl ran up with black hair and she held me in her arms. "I warned you, why didn't you just stay with me?" She cried into my chest. 

"Oh get over it Gaberial, he's a lost cause and I couldn't of had Morgan with out getting him out of the way." I looked into Morgan's eyes, they were blank nothing in them. 

"Lets go Morgan." He grabbed her arm and walked off with her. The last words I heard before everything went black was,

"Hunter I love you!" Said by Gaberial. 

I was back in the wood floored room everyone was in a circle around someone, Angle was standing by me.

"What happened?" I asked. 

"All the sudden Gabby broke out into tears and started shouting something about you." I looked at Angle and could see he wasn't joking. 

Then I felt this stinging feeling in my stomach. Maybe it was something I ate, well that couldn't be it because I didn't eat anything. I put my hand on my stomach and felt something sticky. I looked down to see blood seeking threw my shirt. 

The pain grew in till I could no longer stand up. I gripped Angle's arm and he looked down at me. 

"Goddess Hunter!" He said and then everything went black.

I woke up in a white room. I tried to sit up but a stinging feeling shot threw all my body and someone was pushing me lightly back down.

"Hunter you have to stay down." A female voice said.

"Morgan?" I asked and opened my eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring down at me.

"No Hunter, Gabby." She said with a half hearted smile. I looked away and remembered what had happened. 

"Huntie! Your awake!" Angle walked talking with his mouth full of donut. 

"Chew now talk later." Gabby said with a smile. Angle chewed for like a second then swolled. 

"There happy? I'm soo glad your finally awake Huntie! I was so worried so was everyone else!" I smiled a little.

"I'm right here you don't have to scream… what happened anyways?" Angle was about to hug me then backed up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said. 

"I don't know, just all the sudden I felt a stinging, I looked down and there was blood." Angle's face scrunched up and then seemed to think for a second.

"Angle can I talk to Hunter alone for just a couple of minutes? After that you can have him for as long as you want." Angle waved and left the room.

"My best friend almost died and you shoving me out." He closed the door and we were alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked not giving off any emotion at all. 

"I know you had it too, Hunter the vision about you getting stabbed by someone with aqua eyes and then a girl… it was Morgan wasn't it?" She asked big wide eyes. 

"I don't know what your talking about." I said looking right into her ocean blue eyes. What was it about those eyes?

"Don't give me that bull, now tell me the truth… so we can stop this vision from coming true… maybe if you just stay away from this Morgan girl then it wont come -" I sat straight up all the sudden that Gabby fell backwards.

"I advise you to stay out of my personal life." I said in a low voice. I saw the fear in her eyes. 

"Ho-how can I sta-stay out of it when I kn-know I can prefent you fr-from dieing?" She asked. I laid back down.

"Why do you care? You don't even know me." A piece of black hair fell in her face and she bent down close to my face so I could feel her breath on my lips. 

"I care because we are meant to be, you feel it too." She got closer. Part of me wanted to push her away and part of me wanted to pull her down and kiss her but I did neither. 

Then she bent down further and kissed me. A flash went off and both of us jumped. Angle had came in with a camera.

"Opps… I guess that wasn't a good time to jump in and take a picture was it?" He asked with an innocent smile. 

"Can I go home now?" I asked madder then ever. 

"Umm… I don't know, I'll go ask the doctor." He left before either of us could say anything. Gabby bent down again a smile plastered on her face. 

"Now what did you feel from that?" I looked in her eyes with a smile of my own. "What do you know now?" She asked.

"I felt nothing, I know that I will only ever love anyone and that is Morgan Rowland." She stumbled backwards. 

"Wh-what? No!" She said. "You love me not her! She'll just get you killed! You'll just get your heart broken by her! Not with me!" 

"I'd do anything for her and if that means giving up my own life then that's what I'm going to do." Angle walked back in the doctor right behind him.

"Well Mr.Niall your free to go but be more careful." I nodded. 

"Thank you doctor… can I have some clothes too?" Angle laughed.

"I'll go get them." He and the doctor walked out. 

****

5 months later

I was still in England when I got the call. I picked up the phone, I was in the living room with Angle and Max.

"Ello?" 

"May I speak to Hunter? Or this is Hunter, isn't it? Well I've got some news on Morgan for you." My heart leaped into my throat but I had to remain calm.

"What is it?" I heard laughing in the background.

"Well she's still in New York and very happy let me remind you but it seems that she isn't at the peak of her happiness because something or shall I say someone is missing." 

"Who is this someone?" I asked.

"Oh you know, Hunter… just remember what I said." Then there was a click. I put the phone back down.

"It's time to go back to New York." I said. Max and Angle smiled at each other then at me.

"'Bout time, Huntie." Angle said.

"I agree." Max said.

****

End Of Flash Back

"As you can tell Gabby meant nothing to me." Angle had given me that picture me being the idiot I am didn't burn it and put it in the book. 

"What about the letters?" Alex asked all teary eyed. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you read them?" I asked. Alex shook her head.

"I only say 'Dear my love Hunter'." 

"She only wrote to me, I don't love her I love you." She cried into my chest and felt were I had gotten stabbed at. 

"Does it still hurt?" She asked. 

"Not any more." I said and we kissed. 

Ok that's it!! And no I'm not Gabby L That's what Michelle said I sounded like but I don't have black hair! Nor Ocean blue eyes! Well… only one of my eyes are blue -_- yes I have two different colored eyes! Don't make fun of me! *runs off into corner*

Josh: R&R or else! 


	16. Sleeping

Thanks Buffy for saying 2 color eyes are cool! That's cool Fearless-Sweep-Gurl that you wear your contacts like that! I kinda got a little wiggly about writing that in after I posted the chapter thinking people would make fun of me! But not everyone did so thanks! Thanks again cute-crazy-chick1 for the compliment! Oh-ya and hell was great Fearless-Sweep-Gurl!! Ok please R&R!!

Cal's Pro

This girl Alex was over again. I knew she was Morgan, actually I was positive she was Morgan. Hunter would never look into someone's eyes like he did Morgan's. Alex I guess is a part of Morgan she never knew she had till she had lost her memories. 

"I'm getting sick looking at the two love birds." Angle groaned. Alex picked up a pillow and threw it at his head, she hit him straight on and Angle's head went backwards. Hunter couldn't hold his grin and I laughed out loud. 

"Oh shut-up Cal!" Angle said chucking the pillow at me, I blocked my face with my arm where the pillow hit. 

"That was such a sissy-" Max cut me off when he jumped up when the phone rang. Hunter reached over and picked it up.

"Ello?" He said into the receiver. His face went pale and then paler. "Alright… yes… I got it… I will… good-bye…" He hung up and I knew Morgan wait I mean Alex felt everything he was feeling.

"What's wrong Hunter?" She asked. 

"A whole small town off of the coast of Ireland was wiped out." Morgan went pale. "The council called to tell me it was done by magick… also that…" He stopped.

"It's about my father isn't it?" She asked. Her eyes were glazing over, everyone knew she was on the verge of crying.

"Yes… he was the center of the attack and… he's now… died…" Alex buried her head in Hunters chest. She was heaving up and down, Hunter tried to calm her down as best he could. 

"I felt it… Hunter I felt it but I just thought… I just thought-" Hunter cut him off. 

"Shh love." He said and gave us all a look that told us to go. All of us got it but Max but Angle grabbed his arm and we went off to find out what we could. 

Alex's Pro

My eyes opened and I jolted up seeing this wasn't my bedroom. Something next to me stirred and I looked over and saw Hunter sleeping. His eyes opened into slits and he looked at me for a second.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I said. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, are you ok?" I laid back down and snuggled closer to Hunter. He was running his hand threw my hair and then down my back. He put his other hand on my back and pulled me closer. 

"What happened?" I asked into his shirt. 

"You fell asleep, love." He said into my hair. 

"Did Cal, Angle and Max find any thing out?" 

"Don't worry about that, right now you just need to go to sleep." 

"Promise you'll tell me tomorrow." I said. 

"Promise…" He then fell asleep. I looked up and saw his eyes were closer and then looked at the clock, it was 4:30 in the morning. I had waken earlier and saw Hunter on the phone whispering, trying not to wake me of coarse. 

****

Flash Back

"How?… no… Angle there's no way that can be true… I don't think… what if she doesn't want to?… you know she wont go for it… from the story I told her I know she hates Gabby… there's no way Alex will work with her… I'll try but I'm not promising anything…good-bye Angle…" I heard the click of the phone as he hung up.

"Goddess how am I suppose to tell Alex that she has to work with Gabby? Please help me." I opened my eyes a little when I heard him walk into the bathroom and rolled over to see what time it was. It was 1 o'clock. I had been here since 8 o'clock yesterday morning, that means his been up for 17 hours straight. I sighed and felt my eyes get droopy again.

I should stay up and help Hunter out but it was already to late, I had already fell into the safety of sleeping and dreams. 

****

End of Flash Back

I sighed against Hunters shirt. No wonder he fell asleep so quickly but now I was awake and I couldn't go back to sleep. To many things were going threw my mind. 

I slipped threw Hunters arms, his eyes opened in slits I was trying not to wake him. He mumbled something.

"Just going to the bathroom, go back to sleep." I said in a soft whisper. He mumbled something and then fell asleep again. I got up and wondered out to the living room where I sat on the couch to think. I didn't feel anybody but Hunter and I. I sighed again and jumped when the phone rang. I picked it up before Hunter woke up.

"Hello?" I said in a whisper not wanting to wake him up.

"Alex? Where's Hunter? Can I talk to him?" I knew it was Angle. I sighed and was about to tell Angle that Hunter was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up when I felt someone right outside the door. 

My throat had a big lump in it. I looked at the door and just stared. 

"Alex are you there?" I heard Angle ask. I dropped the phone and saw the door knob start to more. 

They were coming in!

"Hunter!" I screamed. 

Muhahaha cliff hanger! It keeps the people interested! Are you?? Am I boring you? Should I spice it up? I already had Cal come back, made Morgan almost die, made Hunter relies how much he really does love Morgan/Alex and the big bad evil is in town! Now what's going to happen? R&R to find out!


	17. A little bit of everything

Did y'all know that there's this little thing on settings that doesn't let signed reviews come in?? I didn't!! I can have unsigned reviews now! Whoa! and you can have a little bio thingy! I had fun making that! Hehe ok sorry enough about my problems and on with the story! Wait! I cant remember where I left off oh-well this is were the story is OVER! Did you hear me its OVER!! JK sorry about that just loooove to play jokes on people, what can I say I' m immature! So what?? R&R please! No I'm not crazy… well only a little hehe

Hunters Pro

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around the room. 

"Mor-Alex?" I asked into the darkness. I felt around the covers. "Alex?" I was getting worried. I had just had a nightmare and heard Alex scream but that was only in the dream. I got up needing a drink of water and stubbed my toe on the dresser. 

"Bloody hell." I murmured to myself. I opened the door and blinked because of the sudden light. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked around at the room, something seemed off. 

"Alex where are you?" I looked around then at the small apartment. Then at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 9:30. I had heard Alex screaming in my dream for what seemed like an eternity but something just wouldn't let me wake up. I shook my head and went in the kitchen deciding to make tea instead of just water. 

I felt Angle, Max, Lori and Michelle coming up the stairs. My senses were way off because the door opened before I had time to go back in my bed room annd put on a shirt. 

They came in laughing and then they saw me.

"Oh Hunter! Alex was so not stretching the truth Michelle." Lori said to Michelle. 

"I know! He is very well built!" The two girls laughed satisfied that they had made me blush heavily.

"Talking about Alex where is she?" Cal said coming in behind the four of them. I hadn't even felt him, what was wrong with me today? 

"Hello Hunter?" Max said waving his hand back and forth in front of my face. I hadn't even seen him move. Now I knew something was really wrong.

"Wh-what time is it?" I asked trying to regain myself.

"2 o'clock, gesh Huntie you seem really off." I looked at the clock. Indeed it said 2 o'clock. I blinked, I had just looked at it a couple of minutes ago and it only said it was 9. How could five hours just past in a couple of seconds. 

I looked around again.

"Hunter what's wrong?" Michelle said a hint of worry in her voice. I looked back at the clock, now it was 2:15, did I really just stand there trying to figure this out for 15 whole minutes? No that couldn't be.

"I don't know…" I said. Angle arched an eyebrow. 

"I think you need to go to bed, lad." I knew he was sercous because he had called me lad, no Huntie or Hunter. I shook my head.

"Alex… we were-" Lori cut me off with a laugh.

"Hunter! No we don't need to know really!" I looked at her and reliesed what she was talking about, I blushed for the second time. 

"No not that." I said quickly. 

"Where is she?" Cal asked. I looked at him. I shook my head.

"I just woke up-" Wait was that the truth? I actually had been up for five hours but how would I explain that to them? The phone rang, I reached over and picked it up.

"Ello?" I asked into the reciever. How come I couldn't tell who it was?

"Feeling a little off, Hunter?" A female voice asked.

"Who is this?" I asked. 

"Oh come on Hunter! Don't be so… so… you! Chill out!" Chill out? 

"I don't have time for prank phone calls." I said loosing my patience.

"Now now Hunter don't go getting all stuffy on me!" There was giggling on the other line. "But really, do you feel… different?" 

"It's none of your business." I said now getting very angry. 

"But it is Hunter, I mean I want to know how it feels to loose half of yourself." What was she babbling about? "No wait, I've already had that happen because of you! Now you've done it to another girl, this time its poor Morgan, opps I mean Alex isn't that right?"

"What did you do with Morgan?" I growled into the phone.

"Well while you were sleeping… well I wouldn't say peacefully but hey it is a pain in the ass to have your soul mate tormented and dieing in agony, it must feel like… everythings off, your hearts pounding now isn't it? Your fear is or has taking over now, hasn't is? It feels like theres a piece of you missing but you just cant seem to know what it is, doesn't the time seem to fly by?" This was followed by an evil laughter. "Does it seem like everything is falling around you? Well that's because it is! I wont kill you Hunter! But I will torment Morgan, your so called soul mate! No she isn't! We were meant to be together! You took something precous from me! From our little baby! Now she'll pay for it! And I wont kill her till you get here! No that I wont, then you can see all the pain you've caused me! Here as in the old forge on 88 mile road-" I threw the phone against the wall. 

What could she have been talking about? 

_Morgan, where are you? _I pratically was begging for her to say, safe at home or at work any where but there!

_Hunter! Don't come Hunter, it's a trap! _I felt her pain, the pain of her injuries. Of the burning, scatches, bruises and everything else. My heart felt like it wasn't there.

_I'm coming love, I'll save you._ I said running into my room and pulling on random clothing. I grabbed my armath (sorry if I spelled it wrong, if one of you could tell me how to spell it that would really help) This crazy bastard would die if she dared touch Morgan again.

I ignored the questions from the others as I ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and to my car. I started it up and let my witch self take over. All my years of training came back and some more which I had never even felt before.

I gripped the stirring wheel casting spells along the way. I didn't give a shit what stupid rules I was breaking! Just as long as I got to Morgan in time! My knuckles were white and I saw the forge coming up. My eyes narrowed and I jumped out of the car it was still running, my armath still in my hand. 

The door was locked but with a simple spell the doors flew off their hinges and backwards. I walked into the total darkness and felt the trap spells coming all around me. 

My whole body, including my insides felt like they were on fire. I ripped threw that and the next trap and soon got to where I saw a girl sitting on a desk with a grin on her face.

"So Hunter I see your a lot stronger when your mad, those traps should of taken at least half an hour to break but not for you, only-" She looked at her watch. "Two minutes but still it was two minutes to long." She tilted her head to one side and flashed a beautiful smile at me.

"Who in hells sane are you?" I said to her in a low voice. 

"Who am I?!" That one question seemed to make her blumming mad. I smirked at this. She quickly calmed herself and smiled back at me. She snapped her fingers and a light came on. 

I saw the most heritable thing possibal. Morgan was nailed to the wall, her hands and feet. I wanted to puke but just stood there in shock. She was just covered in blood. The skin you could see was white, dead white. Her usually colorful, brillant brown eyes where a dead color too. I noticed a string was wrapped around her too but it was no ordinary string, no this one was cutting into her skin. 

The girl took out a knife and slashed Morgan right in the stomach. There was a tiny groan from Morgan as her head rolled and she looked up.

"Hu-Hunter…" She winced at all the pain. 

"This wouldn't of had to happen! No not if you would of just stayed with me, Hunter! We could of worked out our problems! We could of!" I glared at her.

"What problems?" Oh how much I just wanted to nail her up on the wall and let her feel all the pain that she was giving to Morgan and so much more. 

"Our baby, you damned fool! He'll never know he's father but now he will because your coming home and he'll have a good father, you. The one that made him. I am Shirley Crunsom! Do you remember me now?!" My eyes burst open, when I was 15 I had… done 'it' with her. She had gotten pregnet? Was that why her whole family has been out to cause as much pain as possibal to me with out getting in trouble with the council.

_Hunter… you'll never…be able to… beat… her if… you stay mad… play her game…_ I looked at Morgan and then it snapped at what she was talking about. I let all my anger drop and looked at Shirley with the most fake loving look I could come up with right now.

"She had you under a spell! I know it!" Shirley said.

"Your right… I didn't see it till right now but I see it now… how is our son? Whats his name? He's 3 years old now?" She walked over to me and smiled.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come back to me! His name is Tom, he is doing fine but now that he has a father he'll be all better! He is 3 years old and turning 4 in 2 months. Now what to do with her?" She looked in disgust at Morgan.

"Let me have the pleasure, please." Her smile grew larger and she handed me the huge kitchen knife covered in blood. I walked over to Morgan and as I got closer my heart sank lower. I turned around and grinned at Shirley.

"I'll never do anything to Morgan." I sent a huge witch fire at her that I had been growing power to since I was in the car. She flew back and hit the wall. As she slid down a trail of blood let off. I knew she was dead. I threw the knife down and turned back to Morgan.

"I'll get you down." I closed my eyes for a second knowing what I had to do would cause so much pain to her already fragile body. 

"I love you." It was a faint whiper but I still heard it.

"I love you too." I said. 

Morgan's Pro

I was back to being Morgan Rowland. I had to go to the hosbital of coarse and was glad Hunter had made up some excuse for me because I could of never came up with one.

It had been 5 months since that crazy women had died. Hunter was now in England, for business. I would of loved to come with him but I was busy with school. 

Michelle, Lori and I all got excepted to our number one choice. We were all roommates. 

"If C is equal to F then what is the eqation of Q? What the hell is that suppose to mean!?" Michelle said almost throwing a hissy fit and chucking the book at the wall. Lori was out on a date so that just left Michelle and I.

"It means that Q equals 5." Michelle's eyes went all big. I laughed.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"If I tried explaining it to you, you'd get even more confused." Michelle grinned.

"Who says I'm asking for you to explain it to me." She said.

"I'm not doing your homework." She groaned and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"I'm not asking you to do my homework for me! I'm asking you to 'help' me with my homework! Theres a difference there!" I laughed and she laughed. Then the phone rang and Michelle picked it up.

"Hello queen of sex here, how may I help you?" Michelle said faking a sexy voice. I hide my laughter with a fake disgust look. Michelle mouthed, 'you know you love me' and a wink. That broke me and I bust out into laughter.

"Oh hey Hunter! No you don't have the wrong number but Morgan's a little… how do I put this? Oh-yeah high." I grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"Hey Hunter." I said.

"High?" He asked. 

"Ignore her, so how goes business?" I asked. There was a sigh on the other land. I actually knew Hunter had not gone on business well actual personal business. 

"It's all done now, how's school going?" I smiled.

"It's going great, when are you coming back?" I asked. I wanted him to say tomorrow but I knew he wasn't.

"A month… I'm real sorry, love." I felt bad because he really did want to come home I could feel it.

"It's ok, when ever you feel like coming back I'll be waiting." I could feel him smiling.

"I love you." He said and I knew he meant it with all his heart. 

"I love you too, now go and hurry do your work be home by chrismas, promise me." 

"I promise, cheers love." 

"Good-bye." I hung up before we could get into that whole, 'no you hang up first' (I know its not like them but if any of you have had one of 'those' relationships that you know the little 'no you hang up first' thing)

"Awww! I wish I could have a relationship like you do with Hunter! When do you think I'll meet my soul mate?" 

"When you least expect it." I said with a sigh. Michelle got up and hugged me.

"Lets go get a burger." She said and I laughed.

"I hate burgers." I said.

"Fine I'll get a burger and a Mountain Dew and you can get pizza and a Coke." I smiled.

"Ok." I said grabbing my coat. We walked in the cold to the little restrurant that was open 24/7. 

"Hello M&M." It was a nickname. If Lori was here it would be M&M&L. Or if it was just Michelle or Me with Lor it would be M&L. I nodded to the guy that said hello to us.

"Hiya Owen, why do you take the night shift?" Michelle asked taking a seat at the corwnter. 

"Because I have no life." I took a seat next to her. "So what will you have?" 

"I'll have two hot dogs and a Mountain Dew and the love sick puppy over here will have two slices of pizza extra peporiones and a coke please." Owen nodded we had a couple of classes together he was real nice. 

"Love sick puppy?" He asked coming back with our drinks. 

"Yup, her lover boy is gone." Owen gave me a half hearted smile.

"Oh I see, where is he gone off to leaving such a fine young lady behind?" I smiled at this. "See there's that smile we all love to see!" 

"He is in England… on personal business." Owen flinched. He was a blood witch too and could scence that I didn't want him on the personal business trip across the ocean.

"I'm sure its real important." Owen said trying to make me happy but it wasn't working. I wanted to know what Hunter was doing!

Hunter's Pro

"No, no and no!" The women cried to me. "We don't sell to 19-year-olds! Your not old enough!" I wanted to pull my hair out.

"I really really need-" She cut me off.

"I don't care! No is my answer!" I grumbled a swear word which she heard and gave me a nasty look. 

"You better go before I call the cops." I glared at her and then walked out slamming the door behind me. Angle was leaning on the wall next to the door and he jumped when I slammed the door. 

"Guess the old bag didn't change her mind, aye?" 

"I come here to get this and have to lie to Morgan and I cant even get the-" Angle covered my mouth.

"Shh, Huntie I know your fusterated but you shouldn't be telling the whole world." I nodded and he removed his hand. "How long has it been since you talked to Morgan?" I groaned and we got into the car.

"Almost a week, I've tried calling her and when one of her friends pick up I know they are nervous… what if Morgan found someone else?" Angle gave me this nervous look and went on driving.

"You know lets get something to eat." He said.

"You know something don't you?" He looked at me and pulled the car over while cutting the engine. 

"Your going to want to cut me into little shreds after I say this but I cant help but tell you when you get that look in your eyes so here it goes, are you ready?"

"Yes." I said getting seroucs.

"Morgan has found someone else." My heart sank. 

Angle's Pro

I cant believe I'm actually doing this to him! My best friend and I'm actually telling him the person he loves most in the world and would do anything for her that she has found someone else! Please goddess forgive me. 

His eyes looked about ready to pop out and he was dead white.

"Oh…" He said. I thought for sure he was going to blow up. I rather have him blow up then look like this! 

"Hunter? Are you ok?" What a stupid question! 

"Yeah… I'm… fine…" It took him so long to get out that sentence. "Can we just go home? I'm not all that hungry…" 

"Sure thing." Well at least it was working but did it have to be like this? Goddess I hated seeing him like this. 

I drove off towards home. 

_We're coming… it worked. _I witch messaged Sky. 

_God, it worked on Morgan too._ Sky said back to me,

_Are you sure this is the best idea? To tell them like this? _

_It's the only way, hurry up._

When we got home all the lights were off and Hunter looked ready to die or even worse, cry. Goddess if he started to cry I wouldn't be able to handle that! Just let him hang in for a couple more minutes, please.

Hunter got out of the car real slow then walked up the house real slow. He opened the door and I was right behind him. We walked threw the hall way.

"Hunter!" Hunters head snapped up and his face lit up when he saw Morgan. In two seconds flat Morgan and Hunter were entangled in each other. I think it snapped that I was fibbing to Hunter and he glared at me.

_I'll get you back, 10 times worse._ They untangled themselves as they heard little laughter. Both their faces red.

"Are they always going to do that when they see each other?" Alwyn asked with a smile. 

"Pretty much." Sky's mum said. "Come in, Hunter you look like someone was killed." Hunter sighed and brought Morgan closer and gave me a look.

"Pretty much." He said. Morgan kissed him on the cheek and they all walked to the kitchen. 

"I came here to spend the holiday with you." I heard Morgan whisper to Hunter. "And your family." Hunter smiled and kissed Morgan on the head. Cal was in the kitchen and made a coughing sound and Alwyn giggled. Alwyn and Cal were like best of friends now. 

"Who wants some tea?" Sky's mum asked. Alwyn and Morgan looked at each other and raised their hands at the same time. 

How do you like it? Should I end it soon? Too many chapters? Should there be more drama? Love scenes? Here it goes you tell me what you want and I'll try my best to put a little of it in each chapter!! How's that? Ok well please R&R!! 


	18. Oh Goddess

Ok I wont end the story! And no way I wouldn't want to disappoint any one! 43 Chapters?! That's a lot! OK more love scenes and drama and action! That should be a handful! Sorry Buffy that it was confusing! I thought it was a little confusing too when I re-read it so don't worry I'll try and make this chapter less confusing! Fearless-Sweep-Gurl you've got some great ideas! Hope you don't mind me stealing some of them! Hehe R&R please! Oh-ya the last chapter in the beginning was kinda gory with all the blood and stuff but my now exboyfriend broke up with me and so he is going to make a guest appearance here so I can take my frustration out on him! Hehe

Morgan's Pro (went back to calling her Morgan, Alex crap was to confusing)

****

3 Years Later

Goddess what am I suppose to do now? We hadn't seen each other in a month and a half. Hunter on a trip in France to help a girl there that trying to use her powers for evil but he redirected her into the right direction with out having to strip her of her powers. Hunter would have had to stripped her powers if he still worked for the council but he doesn't work for them any more. 

I was still in college in Harvard, I decided I wanted to be a lawyer so I could help witches that were being tried when they didn't do anything. Sorry I'm babbling but the real problem is when he came home for a surprise visit.

He was waiting in my dorm room on the couch. I saw nothing but desire and love in his sea green eyes. We didn't even get past "Ello" when we were entangled in each other. I didn't even notice we were on the bed or completely naked in till after it all was done. (You know what I mean with it, right?) 

Goddess we were both being stupid! Neither of us bothered with any type of spell or any protection at all! 

Right now I'm shaking like a leaf waiting for the little thing to say if I'm… I'm… pregnant. It made my stomach turn even thinking about it. 

The rest of the story is that Hunter was only there for a day and the next he left. I didn't think about any of the consequences till I felt something very strange inside me. I called my mother saying I had a report to do on pregnancy. I asked her how she felt when she was in the early stages of pregnancy. She said she felt a little strange and didn't know anything was going on till she started to have cravings and morning sickness. 

Well that's were this test came in, I was having the weirdest cravings possible. I really didn't think women ate pickle sandwiches when they were pregnant but I just had two of them an hour ago! 

I was to chicken to look at it so its been sitting on the bathroom sink for eight hours. 

I took a deep breath and looked at it.

Oh Goddess…

Hunter's Pro

"No no, not like that." I said showing Karen how to make a circle. She was into dark magick but I came and taught her that dark magick is bad and she's been doing good magick ever since. 

"What's up with you Hunter?" Karen asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you've had the goofy smile on your face since you got back from- ohh now I see! You had se-" I cut her off.

"What makes you say that?" She smiled. 

"Because guys are always sooo happy after 'making love'." She giggled. 

"Oh what would you know about it?" 

"Excuse in moi! How would you know if I hadn't done 'it' yet or not!" Her French accent was coming in real well now. 

"Because your 13-years-old." She gave me a smirk and tossed her hair. I was wondering what she was doing in till she came in full tackle mood and got me on the ground with one big tackle.

"So that's why you never have any boyfriends!" I said while pushing her off of me. It was easy since she weighed like 90 lbs. I picked her up and started to walk off.

"Hunter! Put me down! Huuuunter!" I smiled widely. 

For some reason I got all wosey and just fell over. 

"Ouch! Hunter what's your- Hunter? What's wrong Hunter? Hunter?!" 

Then everything went black.

Angle's Pro

I was eating lunch with Michelle.

"So what is Hunter doing again?" Michelle asked trying to give off no emotion but failing badly. 

"He has a girlfriend, one of your best friends let me remind you." Michelle's eyes went wide. We were suppose to be on a date. Why didn't she like me? Because she liked Hunter you idiot! I had to keep reminding myself of that. 

"Is it that obvious?" She asked blushing a little. She was so pretty. 

"I'll be going." I put my half of the money on the table and started to walk off. Putting my hands deep inside my jacket pockets. 

_Angle? _It was a tiny whisper but I knew who it was from.

_Yes, Morgan? _Then I knew she was crying. _What is it Morgan? Are you all right? _

_Physically I'm fine but please I need you to come to my dorm… I need your help. _There was more crying and I ignored Michelle when she was calling my name, I had to help Morgan.

_I'm coming. _I had been there many times before to complain to her about Michelle, even if I never told Morgan that Michelle liked Hunter. I told her that Michelle liked someone else and she understood. 

I ran to my car, getting in and driving off to Harvard. It was a like 8 hours drive but the way I drive it would only take 6 hours. 

Morgan's Pro

When I saw the results I blacked out and came back up. I went to my classes and it felt like everyone was watching me but I knew I was just being paranoid. I called Angle and he said he was on his way.

Over the past three years Angle and I have become very good friends. He told me that he likes Michelle but Michelle likes someone else. For Michelle we've been getting farther apart and I know why. I don't balm her for liking Hunter, I just wish someone would of told me. 

The way I found out was when Hunter came back I was in town and I saw the way Michelle looked at him. Angle was just trying to keep me and Michelle from fighting by not telling me she liked him. I wouldn't of cared anyways, Michelle can like Hunter all she wants.

I heard a knock on my dorm room door. I knew it wasn't Angle so I went and opened it. 

"Um, your Morgan right?" I opened the door all the way. It was a guy. 

"Yes, may I help you?" He looked real nervous.

"I think we are new roommates." He gave me this little sheet of papers. 

"Your Tammy?" He shook his head.

"No I'm Tommy, I guess they got my name mixed up and thought I was a girl… umm… I guess I could go-" I stepped out of the way to let him in. 

"It takes forever to get a room, its alright come right in." He smiled nervously and walked in.

"Your beds the one on the right." He went over and put his suit case and back pack on the floor next to the bed and sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, for ya know letting me stay." I smiled.

"Stay for as long as you like, hungry?" He smiled.

"You read my mind. I'm starving!" We both laughed and I went to order pizza, you eat a lot of that in college. 

"What do you want on your pizza?" I asked.

"Everything!" He said.

"I think I'm going to like you!" I said back to him and I hear him laugh.

Cal's Pro

"Yo man you look all spaced out." Robert said waving his hand in my face.

"What? Oh sorry about that… what were you talking about?" He sighed.

"About Jenna, she asked you out and what'd you say?" 

"I said 'yeah I guess' why?" Robert rolled his eyes.

"Man she totally likes you!" 

"Oh…" 

"Oh?! That's all you have to say, 'oh'?! Man do you know how much I'd give to go out with a hottie like Jenna?!" I smiled at him. "See you've got chicks all over you, who's the lucky lady that has stole your heart?" I looked away.

"Morgan Rowland…" 

****

5 Days Later

Hunter's Pro

The phone started to ring and I knew it was Angle.

"I'll get it!" Karen said rushing over to the phone. She picked it up. "Bonjour." She said with a cheerful French accent. I had to smile even if I did feel like crap.

"Oh hello Angle… Hunter?… oh ya he's right here… no he's sleeping… it might be a emergency but Hunter's not feeling well at all… about who?… who's that… oh I see… are you sure it cant wait?… well if its that important…" She put her hand over the receiver and walked over to me quietly. 

"Hunter? I'm sorry to disturb you but Angle's on the phone and he says its really important, something to do with Morgan." My eyes shot open.

"It's ok, I've been awake." Actually I wasn't awake till the phone rang and she screamed 'I'll get it!' I took the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Ello Angle, what's wrong with Morgan?" There was a big sigh.

"You've got to come home now! I mean you've got to go to Harvard and see Morgan! I cant tell you why but you have to go now! It's a really big and your going to want to be there and not over the phone when she tells you the big news oh-ya she's got a new roommate so you guys cant have sex when ever you want and by the way how could you be so stupid not to protect yourselves?! Goddess Hunter I cant believe you made a stupid mistake like that!" 

"I cant come home Angle… and please don't give me riddles I've been out cold black for the past 5 days and please stop screaming." I said. Karen gave me a sad look. 

"No your coming home if I have to go to France myself and drag your sorry arse back here myself!" His Irish accent was coming threw and that only happens when something is really bad or if he's really mad.

"Is Morgan hurt? What's wrong with her?" I asked getting worried.

"She's fine, well for now but she's already-" He cut himself off. "I cant tell you anymore just you have to come home! If you don't Hunter Loin Nial I'll personally came over there and I will drag your ass to Harvard!" (don't know Hunters middle name but its just to show how mad Angle really is) I now knew he was really mad at me for not agreeing to come. "And bring Karen too if that's what your worried about!" Then the line went died. He had hung up on me. 

"Karen pack your stuff, we are going to the states." Karen's eyes got all big.

"Oui!" (Oui=yes) She ran off and started to pack her stuff. What could be so bad that I have to go all of the sudden? Then it struck me.

"Oh goddess." 

What does Hunter think?? Find out next time!! Cliff hanger! Yes! Hehe well R&R please! Oh-ya the reason I made her French is because I just took French and besides English and Spanish its all I know! I only know a little Spanish too but hey any ways hope you enjoyed this one!


	19. Is Morgan OK?

Thanks Lala for all your reviewing, I cant believe you read the whole thing in one night! For some reason all my new chapters have been totally wiped out! When I found out I almost started to cry! I've been working for three hours to try and find out what happened and still nothing so everything I write now is totally from memory and a little scattered! 66 reviews! Whoa that's like… almost 67 hehe sorry dumb joke but here goes! Please R&R and thanks for all the other reviews!

****

8 Months Later

Morgan's Pro

I was having morning sickness but at night and at the worse time ever. I had a huge test tomorrow and needed to study.

"Do you want me to get you something?" Tom asked with a concern note in his voice. 

"Pepto-Bismol would be nice…" I said and then threw up again.

"Just hold out a second I'll go run to the corner store and get some." I nodded and heard him leave. I pulled myself away from the toilet and flushed. I washed my face with a warm wash cloth and wandered over to my bed. 

Since the nearest corner store was ten miles Tom wouldn't be back for at least 10 minutes. I went under my bed and got out a book. Angle had given it to me, it had some spells in it to calm my stomach. I said the easiest one that would last till tomorrow night after the test. 

I heard the phone ring and I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked. 

"Hey Morgan, how ya feeling? Hope your up to being picked up, I have a surprise for you at home." Angle said. 

"I'm sorry Angle but I have a big test tomorrow and I need to study." I said with a sigh. 

"I think your mistaken because all schools are out." He said.

"No… that cant be it I mean I just went to school yesterday." 

"No you didn't, you've been asleep for four days I asked the teacher if you could retake the test when you came back and he said you could." Tom said. "I guess your feeling better." I smiled at him.

"Much." He let out a sigh.

"No offence but that's good, I couldn't handle you throwing up. My stomach just hurts from the sound." We both laughed.

"So your coming?" Angle asked a note of impatience in his voice. 

"Yes I'll be there." I hung up and went to start packing.

"I know it's none of my business but are you pregnant?" I dropped my suit case and turned around to face him. 

"Please don't tell anyone." I said in almost a whisper. "If the school found out then I'd be kicked out." 

"That spell that your using to hide your stomach it doesn't work on other blood witches." I looked down at my stomach and then back at him.

"So you're a blood witch?" He grinned.

"Yup." I smiled. 

"Then I don't have to do spells behind your back anymore, that's good because I don't think I can handle that." He smiled again. 

"So who's the lucky guy? And why isn't he here?" I frowned and turned away to start packing again.

"I told him 8 months ago when he came to find out, he wanted me to come to England where he was born, and raise the baby there but I want to finish school. He understood but he stayed in a little town about 20 miles from here and we saw each other when ever we could."

"So that's who you snuck out and saw at night and when you didn't come back to the dorm at all." I blushed. 

"Yeah, his name is Hunter Niall but 2 months ago he was sent away for an emergency, I don't know what it is but he hasn't contacted me since." Tom sat on the bed next to me. 

"I bet that's what the 'surprise' is." Tom said with a huge smile. I looked up at him. 

"You think so?" I asked. His smile grew larger. 

"Yup, I mean who could stay away from their girl and their little baby." I hugged him. 

"Thanks Tom." 

"No problem." I started to pack again.

"So who are you spending Christmas vacation with?" I asked. He sighed.

"Family like always, my dad's side will try and kill my mom's side and it'll be a happy Christmas where everyone comes home with a scratch or a bruise of some kind." He laughed letting me know it was ok for me to laugh. "What about you?" 

"Family and friends." I said. He nodded. 

"How about you give me a lift to the airport?" I smiled.

"Sure." We both got up and he took my luggage and his. 

Hunter's Pro

"I should of called her." I said. Angle's smile grew larger.

"She knows your fine." Karen laughed.

"Yeah she's really smart! She's not in Harvard for good looks." Karen said. I just smiled at that and felt Morgan coming.

****

1 Week Later-Christmas Eve

Nobody's Pro

They were all waiting in the waiting room. Yes Morgan was having her baby and Hunter was in there with her. The thing was that they had been in there for 15 hours! That couldn't be good, could it?

Then Hunter walked threw the doors head down. Everyone looked at him. Before anyone could say anything he fell to his knee's. 

"Hunter!" Karen cried. They all rushed over to him.

"The baby's fine but… but… but Morgan's in atensive care…" Everyone gasped. 

What was wrong with Morgan? That's what was on every bodies mind and 'Will she make it?'

Muhahahah cliff hangers! I know what's going to happen and its going to bring tears! Don't you looove cliff hangers? I do! Well only one's where I know what's going to happen! R&R if you want to know what happens!


	20. Anything but my baby!

Wow I see how many of you people don't want Morgan to die! Well guess what? Neither do I!! I hate it when people kill one of the main characters it drives me crazy! And what would Hunter do all alone with a baby? I don't even want to know! But before I give away the whole new chapter I'll just say please R&R!!

Morgan's Pro

"Oh she's a little angle!" One of the nurses said. I held my little baby in my hands. It had been three days since I had, had her. She was a little angle. I had gotten quite sick but it was all worth it to see her little face. 

"I've never seen a baby as cute as her!" Another nurse said. I guess all the nurses had heard about her and came to see her. 

"Ok ladies lets give the mother and daughter some time alone." The doctor said ushering the nurses out of the door. "And this doesn't happen every time someone has a baby but I'll say this she is quite an angle." With that the doctor closed the door and I was left there with my little daughter. 

"That's a good idea, I'm going to take a nap too." I said with a smile as she fell asleep in my arms. 

Hunter's Pro

I walked into the room. My breath caught in my throat at what I saw. I looked up.

"Thank you." I whispered to the goddess. Karen wiggled past me and tip-toed over to Morgan's left side as I went over to her right. 

"Oh my." Karen said putting her hand over her mouth. 

"It's ok, she's not getting up." Morgan said in a whisper. I kissed her on the forehead and then kissed our baby on the forehead, lightly as if not to wake her. 

"She's so cute!" Karen said with a squeak. 

"Yes she truly is." I said looking at her then at Morgan. Morgan was smiling. 

That's when Cal, Angle, Michelle, Lori and Morgan's roommate Tom walked in. 

"Let me see her!" Lori said rushing over to Morgan's side and letting out an 'awww'. Karen giggled.

"She's a great one." Angle said with a big smile giving Morgan a kiss on the cheek. 

"How are you feeling?" Michelle asked. She was nervous but why? 

"I'm fine, it's nice to see you Michelle what have you been up too?" Morgan asked with a smile. Michelle twitched nervously. 

"Um… nothing really… what about you? Well besides having a baby…" Morgan smile widened. 

"Mic you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Saying Mic (Michelle's nickname) made Michelle break out into a huge smile and she walked fast over to Morgan's side by Karen and Lori.

"Try me." She said and the two laughed.

"So have you come up with a name?" Morgan and I both looked at each other with a smile. 

"Eve." We both said at the same time. Everyone broke out into a grin.

"I get it, Eve as in the day she was born, Christmas 'Eve'." Karen said. 

"And for Morgan's mother's name, Maeve." Morgan nodded to Angle. 

"It's nice to see you Tom." Morgan said and Tom stepped up and handed Morgan a small blue teddy bear. 

"It's the wrong color, I'm sorry." My blood was boiling for some odd reason. 

"No, it's adorable. As soon as Eve walks up I'll show it to her." Tom smiled and sighed with relieve. "And since it's hand made it's not like you can take it back." Tom blushed. 

"Yeah my mom made it for her, she really likes you." Morgan had told me that she had met Tom's mother several times. 

"How many people at school knew I was pregnant?" Morgan asked. 

"Only a few… about 8 all the witches were either to busy with school or witchery to notice." They both laughed. 

"As soon as you get over the motherly stage I'm going to be the first to hold her, k?" Karen said butting in, she was the only one that knew I hated Tom with a passion.

"No way! I'm going to hold her first." Lori said. 

"You'll have to go threw me." Michelle said and the three walked out leaving their presents behind. 

"I should be going to." Tom said and walked over giving Morgan and Eve a quick kiss on the cheek. He was half way out the door when Morgan called him. He turned around. 

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get me my homework if I'm not back in school when it starts up." Tom nodded and walked out. 

"I guess I'll leave to, nice seeing you Every." Angle said hugging Morgan slightly and walking out giving me a pat on the back. "You'll make a great father! So protective." Angle said in my ear. 

When he was gone I laid on the bed next to Morgan. 

"'Our little piece of heaven'." Morgan said with a smile looking down at the baby. 

"I'll protect you and Eve, to this I swear." I whispered in Morgan's ear. 

****

9 Months Later

"So when are you going to pop the question?" Karen asked. Morgan was upstairs sleeping with Eve while I made lunch for Karen, Eve, Morgan and myself. 

"What question?" I asked. 

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw you show Angle the ring." Karen said with an annoyed smile. 

"Oh… I'm not sure." I said honestly. 

Morgan's Pro

"Now listen her Eve don't let all these toys go to your head, people will start running out of money sooner or later." Eve smiled and I knew what that meant, 'Your kidding right?' I laughed and heard Hunter come in the room. 

"Ello loves." He said kissing me and sitting down. Eve did a little baby laugh that was so cute. "So your watching are you?" Hunter ticked Eve and she laughed and crawled into his arms. He picked her up and she wiggled to get down. 

"So even you know?" He mumbled to her. 

"Know what?" He set her down. He turned to look at me and stood me up. What was he doing? 

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" He asked. 

"I don't know Hunter." I said kneeling down and picking Eve up. "I don't think I can leave her alone for even just a couple of hours." He smiled.

"I meant Eve too." He tickled her and she giggled happily. 

"We'd love too, wouldn't we Eve?" She clapped her hands happily. School was out for the summer so I could stay here with Hunter and Eve. Hunter had a good job and was going to night classes to get a better job. 

"Good! I'll pick you two up around 7, it's a surprise where we are going so don't even ask." He said tickling Eve again. She giggled. 

"How about me and Eve go get ready now?" I said and Eve nodded. 

"Smartest little 9 month old baby I've ever known." Hunter said. Eve did a little nod telling him he was correct. 

"Come on Eve lets go get ready." 

I was rushing around the room looking for something to wear. 

"It's so easy for you, your cute in everything you wear!" I said to Eve. She was sitting on the bed in a light green dress. That didn't have any frills, both Eve and I hated frilly things. Her green eyes watched me, just like her fathers. 

"How about this?" I held a black dress up and Eve did a gag sound. "Ok that's a no… hmm… how about this?" I held up a baby blue turtle neck sweater and a black skirt that had a slit up to the knees on both sides. Eve clapped her little hands and giggled. 

"Ok this is it." I put it on and looked at all the make-up. "I was never good with this…" I said. Eve made an I'm-getting-bored noise and I looked up and nodded. "I'll go all natural." Eve smiled and put her nubby back in her mouth. I picked out a pair of black high heeled boots. I put them on and quickly put on a dark blue over coat and then put a white coat on Eve. 

"Lets go." I said going down the stairs. I decided to put my hair in a long braid like old times. 

"You two look stunning." Hunter said greeting us at the bottom of the stairs. We walked out the door. I looked at what Hunter was wearing. A simple silk red button down shirt some of the buttons were already undone at the top with black dress pants and a black over coat. 

We were walking towards the car when I felt a presences. Hunter jumped on top of me and I clutched Eve to my chest. I saw the witch fire hit Hunter straight on the back of the head and knock him out.

"Hunter? Are you ok, Hunter? Say something." Eve began crying and pushing her face into me. 

"Hand her over, I don't want either you nor Hunter. Just the little one, if you do that I wont have to hurt you." A deep voice said. 

I kissed Hunter on the head and got up. Those motherly instincts were coming in along with my witch one's this guy was in big trouble. 

_Angle, Michelle, Tom, Lori, Karen hurry up and come to my house! _I felt them all snap up and all their replies saying they where coming.

"That wasn't a very smart move." The voice growled. 

"Neither was attacking us." I said back in a calm voice. I could feel about five of them but knew there was more. I felt a witch fire coming towards my back I spun around and deflected it. Before I knew it I was deflecting witch fire and spells from all sides. 

One hit me on the side and I didn't have time to react before another one hit me in the back. I fell down. They all surrounded me. 

"No please don't take my baby… anything but her!" Some one hit me on the head with something and everything soon went black. 

Oh-no! Cliff hanger! Muhahahaha sorry I just love cliff hangers! Well R&R! And I'm sorry about the same Eve but it's the best I could come up with. My friend said it sucked but it does make sense to name her that, right? After the day she was born on and her grandmother! Well R&R please!


	21. A New Chance

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry this took longer to write but the truth is I didn't have any time! I have track practice, then ice hockey, school and I have to do this stupid report that was due today but I forgot about it! Oh-well I don't want to loose you guys so I'm going to write this in till I get caught! Please R&R!!

Morgan's Pro

It had now been a month. I held on to my stomach, I was pregnant again. I was going to tell Hunter but then she got token away from me. 

Unwilling tears slid down my cheeks. That's all I had been doing is crying. I couldn't take it. I let out a frustrated scream. I knew that was the wrong thing to do because Hunter, Karen and Angle bust threw the door.

"What is it love?" Hunter said, worry all over his face. I sat up and Hunter sat by me looking into my eyes. I looked away. "Morgan-" I cut him off.

"Karen… Angle can I talk to Hunter alone please?" Karen nodded and grabbed Angle by the arm dragging him out while closing the door behind them. 

I looked into Hunter's eyes. Usually they were this bright sea green but now they were a very dark green with bags underneath. He had lost a lot of weight, I think we all had. He was very pale and I put my head on his chest. 

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. I looked back up at him, searching his eyes for answers when all I could see was guilt.

"For what?" I asked not knowing if I wanted to find out the answer. 

"It's all my fault Eve is gone-" I cut him off right there.

"No it isn't! None of this is your fault, you didn't do anything but try and protect me and Eve." We sat there crying. Us holding on to each other. "I didn't want to admit it… but we have lost Eve…" I cried even harder.

"I know love… I know…" He kissed the top of my head and I knew he was crying too. 

"Hunter I'm pregnant…" I whispered.

"Shh… yes you are…" I was surprised at first that he knew but then I figured that I was getting round.

"I promise this time I wont let anything harm either of you, even if it cost me my life." I looked up at him.

"Don't say that Hunter." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

5 years Later

"Mommy!" I ran down stairs and looked at the little boy.

"What is it?" I asked looking him over.

"No! Noah!" I looked over at Noah then back at my little baby boy. 

"Oh Mathew, your so cute." I said kissing him on the top of his head. Mathew was Hunter and my little baby boy. 

"Mommy stop that!" He said squirming away. We moved to the U.K. Everything was going great. Mathew even had the British accent that Hunter has. 

Sorry this is so short but my dads home and I need to get off! R&R please!! 


	22. 8 years

Hehe… Fearless-Sweep-Gurl you've kinda guessed what the next view chapters are about!! No fair! Just kidding! But I'm glad you liked Eve! Well thank you very much for reviewing and so here it goes! R&R please!

****

8 Years Later

Mathew's Pro

"Get up for school." My mother's soft voice said in my ear. 

"Arch." I said getting up. She smiled at me, I could never not smile back when she gave me that smile. She kissed me on the forehead. 

"Oh mum!" She laughed and got off the bed walking out of my room. 

"Break fest is almost ready so hurry up and get dressed." She said in her American accent. She walked out of my room and closed the door behind her. I didn't get how she was American when we've lived in Britain our whole lives or so says my parents. 

I got up and walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of baggy jeans, socks and a pair of clean boxers. I then went to my closet getting a hoodie sweat shirt and an under shirt. 

I quickly changed and slowly walked into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and but a hand threw my hair. It had so much sweat in it that it was wet. My usually tan face was quite pale and my green eyes looked sunken. I was glad mum didn't say anything about it. 

Why was I letting a stupid dream get to me?

Mathew's Dream

There I was standing in front of a girl that looked to be about 16. She had long light brown hair with blue streaks in it, her green eyes looked so familiar. She shook her head and closed her eyes again. 

There was voices in the back round screaming something but I couldn't make it out. 

"What is this?" She asks. I open my mouth to talk but then shut it again.

"I don't know…" I say. My voice is a lot deeper then I last heard it was. She shook her head again. Then she looked at her hands in amazement. 

"What the?" She said. Then a hand went out and grabbed her from behind. She screamed but the guy behind her was to big. I started to walk forward to help her when someone behind me grabbed my arms and my legs. 

"Help me!" She screamed to me. "Help me brother!" 

****

End of Dream

I gripped the sink. Sweat was all over my face and it dampened my shirt. 

"Mathew!?" My father called up. I took a deep breath and stood up. 

"Coming Da!" I said. 

"Your friends are here hurry up lad!" I took some water in my hands and splashed it on my face then dried it off.

"Ok Mathew, get it together your parents are freaked out enough for some reason they don't need you to go worrying them some more." I told myself. I then walked down stairs and into the kitchen. 

"Ello Mattie." Noah said while stuffing his face with eggs.

"I cant believe you mum, letting strangers into the house." She smiled as I sat down and put a plat of food in front of me. I started stuffing myself.

"Whoa lad calm down, what's your rush?" My Da raised an eye brow, he meant is there a girl? 

"There is no girl Da, just want to get school over with." I said. 

"Except the new transfer student! I heard that it was a she and she it quite a looker." Tyler said with a smile, elbowing me. I rolled my eyes getting up and grabbing my back pack.

"Bye Mum! Bye Da!" I said walking out the door. Tyler and Noah following me. 

We were about half way to school when we saw a girl walking. 

"Does she look like anybody in our school?" Noah asked.

"No… new transfer student maybe." I looked at her. 

"Blood witch…" I mumbled. 

"Yeah now that you mention it I can feel it too." Tyler said and Noah nodded. 

She turned around giving us all glares letting us know she knew we were talking about her. 

"Ello to you too!" Noah said waving. She rolled her eyes and looked forward again. That's when I noticed the wolf following her. I blinked and the wolf was gone. 

What was going on?

Oooook! Please R&R!! Thank you!


	23. The Evil that surrounds you

Oh-no not the imaginary hacker skills lol but since you asked soooo nicely for another chapter I might just go and give you another chapter or I might just decide to be mean and tell you all about my very boring life! How does that sound? Loads of fun, right?! Ok! I was just joking! Please R&R!!

Mathew's Pro

****

In class

"Ok class please be seated, as you all know we have a transfer student from the States please welcome her." The girl from earlier walked out and stood beside the teacher. All the guys mouths dropped and the girls all got very jealous I could sense it. I wanted to laugh at everyone's expressions but I held it in. 

"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." 

"My name is Eve Blaze, before I moved here I lived in New York." That's all she said but it started up a major whispering among the people in the class. 

"Hey Matt I didn't notice it before but she's bloody hot!" Noah said in my ear. He sat behind me. I chuckled and looked at her again.

"She almost has the same eye's as you, it's creepy." Ally said to me. She sat front of me. The teacher was trying to get the class to settle down but was failing. I looked at her again and our eyes met. 

_Goddess what the hell are the talking about?? Do they like me or think I'm snobby like those boys on the road do… _My head went up and so did hers, I had just read her thoughts and didn't even say a spell for it. Had she read my thoughts too? 

"Ello? Anyone home?" Noah asked. 

"Maybe he is mesmerized by the transfer students beauty!" Bradley said. I glared at him and he put his head down. 

"About time! Goddess knows how long he has been strange and not even liked a girl!" Noah said, I glared at him too but it didn't have the same effect on him as it did on Bradley.

"Mathew doesn't fall for girls like that." Ally said.

"That's only because you like him and he just 'wants to be friends'." This brought the class into an up roar of laughter. I just rolled my eyes and gave death glares to anyone how dared look at me. 

"Ok class! If you don't settle down I'll be forced to give you all extra homework!" The class quieted quickly. "Ok Eve you'll be sitting next to Mathew, Mathew please raise your hand." I raised my hand and she walked to her desk and sat down. She sat on the right of me now. The teacher started to babble on about something or another but nobody was listening except the goodie-goodie's of the class.

"Ello there, we didn't get a good introduction back there on the road, the name's Noah." Eve turned around and shook his hand.

"Eve… does he really expect us to listen to him?" Noah laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know truly, we all think he is stalking crazy!" We all laughed. So now Eve was in with our little group, that seemed ok to me considering I had this very weird feeling about her that I just couldn't explain and what about the whole mind reading thing? 

****

After School (On walk Home)

"So there we were, my whole coven staring into the eyes of a huge dragon and our coven leader runs away!" We all laughed. Eve was telling us all about her old covens, and let me tell you she had a lot. 

"Hey we are all going over to Matt's house want to come?" Noah asked. Ally looked at him like he was crazy. 

"I don't know… I would probably have to ask my dad first." She said. 

"Where's your house?" Tyler asked. 

"The corner of Shank and Libber." She said, we all ended up laughing again. "What is it?" She asked.

"Love its Phank and Laber." Noah said. 

"Oh… I guess I need more help with my British then I thought." She said. "No wonder when we asked those guys for directions they looked at us as if we were bonkers!" We all looked at her.

"Bonkers?" Ally asked with disgust in her voice. 

"Yeah… you guys don't know what bonkers is? It's nuts… crazy??" We all nodded then. She gave a nervous laugh. "Interesting…" She said with a grin. 

"What?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Why don't we go to my crib and chill for a couple of New York minutes while I ased my pops?" We all stopped walking and looked at her as she laughed hysterically. 

"What in bloody hell did she just say?" Noah asked. I shook my head and she just laughed harder. 

"This is going to be way more fun then I thought!" She said and whipped tears away from her eyes as she stood up straight. 

"And I asked again what the bloody hell did you just say?" Noah asked.

"I asked if you guys wanted to go to my place and stay there for a couple of minutes while I ask my dad." We all looked at each other then back at her.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Ally asked madly.

"Because I wanted to see if any of you knew American Slang! Gesh don't pull a ham string." 

Eve's Pro

It was so funny! I loved the look on their faces when I started saying some of slang. 

I was opening the door they were all behind me. I don't think that girl Ally likes me. I opened the door and walked in.

"Dad I'm home!!" I screamed loud enough so where ever he was in the 8 story house he could hear me. I felt him in the library and I heard Eminem playing I had to chuckle. 

"This way." I lead them to the library where my dad sat with some of his coven members. 

"Oh hey Eve I didn't hear you come in." Johnny say. I socked him in the shoulder as I walked by. "Shit! You've got a fist made out of medal or something?" I laughed. 

"What is it Evey?" My dad asked. I started to act like I was in very deep thought and then snapped out when the phone rang. 

"Getting the phone that's it!" I said. I picked the phone up before my dad could.

"Hello Blaze residence Eve here how may I help you?" I asked sounding official.

"Oh hello Eve, is your father there?" I sighed at the sound of Remy's voice.

"Let me think… Dad are you here?!" I screamed. My dad took the phone away from me and smiled widely. 

"Hello Remy." There was some screaming on the other end.

"Daaaaaaad!" I said in my whiniest voice. "Can I go over a friends house?" 

"A friend? Imaginary are they?" Jonny asked. I socked him again.

"No but your blind because they are standing right there and its really rude to intrude on people's private conversations." 

"Who are the friends?" My dad asked sounding tired as he hung up the phone. 

"Umm…" I said.

"You don't even know their names or are their names umm?" I punched Jonny again. 

"Their names are Mathew, Noah, Tyler and Ally." I said. 

"No last names?" I glared at Johnny. 

"Better not walk down any dark alley's by yourself." I warned. He looked away, I was a much more powerful witch them him.

"Who's house?" Dad asked.

"Mathew's…" I said waiting for the whole 'your to young to go over a guys house'. 

"Eve-" My dad warned. I stepped back. 

"Come on daaaaad! I'm 13!" 

"If you would let me finish I want you back before dinner we are meeting some people in town and don't you dare be a minute late and don't forget to do your home work after, ok?" I nodded.

"Yeah yeah!" I said pushing the people out of the door. 

When we were outside everyone but me let out a deep breath and their faces were very pale.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked. 

"Huh?" Noah asked and shook his head like trying to get rid of a bad memory. 

"What you didn't feel it?!" Ally asked in almost a shriek. I started to regret taking them to my house, this is usually how people acted when they went in my house or met my dad or any of his coven members. 

"What?" I asked getting really nervous and uncomfortable.

"Evil! Pure dark energy!" Ally said. I saw the fear in her eyes. I started to retreat back wards just wanting to run away like I usually wanted to do. 

"Ally calm down…" Noah said but avoiding eye contact with me. So did everyone else.

"What is your father?! Dark very very dark!" Ally said. I suddenly got enraged and wanted to beat her up. 

"I don't know what the hell your talking about! Maybe your just really screwed up!" I said. She looked at me fear and angry battling on her face.

"I knew I felt something off about you! I tried to be nice but-" I cut her off with a smack on the face. Usually I would of gone into a full out beating but there was to many people around. She looked at me horrified. 

Then a shiver went down my back as I release what I just did. I wanted to beat myself up now! I finally had real friends and there I go ruining everything! Goddess I was a total idiot! 

I put my head down and turned around to walk back to my house as Ally started to cry. I felt someone coming towards us I turned around on my heel. 

_Eve get your butt inside now! _I heard my dad scream in my head. I saw a couple of guys surround Mathew and all them. 

"Da what are you doing here?" Mathew asked. 

_Eve run!_ I felt the guy come up behind me and I swung around and punched him in the nose. I ran as fast as I could into the near forest.

_Dad! Where do I go? Dad!? _There was no answer. I felt people all around me. There was no way I could out run them or out punch them. I stopped running and started chanting, it was a chant I made up when I was little but it always worked.

"I ask you know great forest to save me from the forces I face!" The forest tree's started to sway like there was a wind and the people surrounded me and they stopped whispering to each other. 

"_Why do you call upon us, Eve?_" I wasn't amazed one bit that the tree's talked back to me.

"I don't want them to hurt me." I said.

"_They don't want to hurt you my dear, they want to save you_." The great oak tree said.

"Save me? From what?" 

_"The evil that is consuming you_." 

Hahahahaha *cough cough* Sorry about that! Cliff hanger! Hehe Well you know what to do! If I don't get any reviews then I wont post a new chapter! Simple as that! 


	24. Holding

Thanks for the reviews! Sure you can have another chapter!! Well please R&R!! Oh-ya the Pro's are going to skip around… I think so I'm just warning you now!

Mathew's Pro

I looked at Eve. How could this be? Why hadn't my parents told me? How could Eve be my sister?

Ok I saw the resemblance… ok I see that we almost look like twins but how?? 

Her face was really pale and her green eyes were sunken. My dad paced the room while murmuring to himself and putting his hand threw his hair. I looked away and saw Noah standing behind his dad and Tyler near his parents. Ally was in the bathroom. 

"Mathew?" I turned around to see my mother sitting next to me. "Your not mad at your father and I for not telling you, are you?" She had been crying and her hazel eyes were still watery.

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." I said shaking my head.

"We thought it was for your best… to tell you the truth we didn't know she was alive." I looked at her.

"Truly?" I asked and she nodded. I looked at Eve again and she was looking at her hands. 

Eve's Pro

This couldn't be happing! Why did this have to happen? I was totally happy living with my father… or the man that took care of my since I was a little baby. I didn't care about him being evil! That didn't mean he tried to do anything evil with me! He didn't even let me down stairs when he was doing the circles, most of the time he made me stay over somebody else's house! 

I shook me head. There's no way that he could be evil! 

I heard the whole conversation between Mathew and his mother. She didn't even know I was alive? What kind of parent was she anyways?! But I did feel some kind of connection with her and a strange feeling along with it.

"Eve…" I looked up to see Hunter Niall, Mathew's dad looking down on me. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream but mostly I just wanted someone to hold me like when I was little. I had the same eyes as him and Mathew. 

He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms while I cried. If anyone had done that I could of kicked them or pushed them away but like I said before I just wanted to be held. 

He rubbed my back and keep repeating that everything was going to be ok and for once in my life I believed that everything truly was going to be alright.

Hunter's Pro

I held her close to me. Never again would I let her go, it hurt like hell last time I did but never more. 

"Shh it's going to be alright." I said in her ear and she nodded crying more into my shirt.

Hey! Sorry its so short but my brother's kicking me off! I'll have a new chapter posted soon! Well that is if you review!! 


	25. Only I can help

OK Fearless I'll tell him that! LOL I'll try not to stop writing maria!! I just went to the Good Charlotte and New Found Glory concert on Saturday!! It was soooo much fun! The warm up bands were The Disasters (sorry if I spelled their name wrong) and Less Then Jack!! I screamed and now I have no voice left so I'm going to write instead!! I got this way cool t-shirt and I got lots of guys phone numbers! That was fun too! Ok that's the update on my life! Whoa what a blast, huh? Hehe ok here's what you've been waiting for! Please R&R!!

****

2 Months Later

Mathew's Pro

I can hear her crying. She's trying to hide it but I've been hearing her since she started to live with us. Da usually comes in and holds her, he said that it would just get worse but after the storm there's always sunshine. I hope Eve finds the sunshine soon. 

Her pain is like my pain. I can feel every tear slip down her soft cheek, I can feel her pain and her misery. I don't feel it like she does but I can still feel it. When she's really down I get this feeling when she looks at a knife like she wished she had the courage to use it. My question is, use it on what?

I'm her younger brother, only by a year or so. 

I'm right now lying on my bed wishing Eve peace but peace wont come to Eve anything soon. My da told me that and I could tell he and mum were tearing up inside because they cant help Eve in any way. 

But I can help, I just don't know how too. Eve and I have unusual bond, well that's what Angle says and that's his specialty, bonds between things. 

I take a deep breath and sit up. As soon as I sat up Eve held her breath.

"It's ok Eve, I'm already awake." She didn't move or even let a tear slip for a couple of minutes then she sat up and I could even see threw the darkness her red puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said. I shook my head and walked the short distance to her bed and sat down while putting my head on her shoulder. 

"You shouldn't be." I said and she put her head on my head. 

"It seems you're the older one here." I gave a short laugh.

"That isn't true… when I see Da holding you all I want to do is be held too." I had never told anyone this because I was trying to be strong for the family. I felt a pair of arms go around me and a light kiss on the top of my head.

"How's this?" Eve asked and I smiled.

"Nice…" I think we both fell asleep right there I cant really remember but it didn't madder because I finally found out what Angle meant by I'm the only one that can help her because she's the only one that can help me.

When I fell asleep that night I went into her nightmares and helped her threw them, only one at a time of course but she promised me that after all this she would help me with anything I asked and goddess would I be asking a lot. 

OK I had to stop it there even if it is really short because I couldn't go on from there! I have a picnic to go to right now! And my voice is still raspy from yesterday! God I told you I was busy! I'll post a new chapter as soon as I see some reviews! Thanks!


	26. French argh

Hey! I haven't gotten that many reviews in a long time! Ok now to answer each lets start with everybody's a hypocrite at least once in their life so don't sweat it! Actually I just write when I feel like writing and for me that's all the time! I guess when you get offline Buffy that you will… eat!! Sorry that's the best I could get out of my small brain! Well that's quite a compliment cute-crazy-chick1! Thanks! If it was up to me maria I would write all day! I wish I could but I've got school like many people do and lots of sports to play or practice! It's ok Lexi that you hadn't reviewed in a long time! I understand completely! Just as long as none of y'all stop reviewing I'll keep on writing! Please R&R!!

Eve's Pro

Everything seems to be going ok. It had been two years and nothing had gone wrong but I was getting this eerie feeling. 

I was in French right now, how boring. Unlike my mom and dad I didn't like learning stuff from a book, I liked learning it the hard way by life experience. 

"Eve, why don't you read." The teacher said. I snapped my attention to my book and looked down the page. 

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Vigor…" I had no clue what to say after that. Just my luck someone came in the door. 

"Sorry to interrupt but you have a new student." The principle and the teacher chatted while a guy walked in. The girls started giggling and flirting with him, he flashed a friendly smile. I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window. 

I let my eyes travel over to Clay and smiled to myself as he talked to his friends. He then looked at me and raised an eye brow. I wouldn't let myself blush and act all girlie so I did the next best thing and rolled my eyes and gave him a I-was-never-looking-at-you look. 

He grinned and looked forward then slid his chair towards me.

"Bonjour." He said. His British trying to speak French accent was so cute!

"Salute." I said, probably the only word I actually knew and it meant hello and good-bye.

"So you want me to leave already?" He asked. I looked at him a second and tilted my head to the side just slightly. Then I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Seat taken?" I looked over to see the new kid. 

"Never." Clay said and I kicked him slightly in the shin. 

"What are you cursed or something?" The guy said with a grin.

"Yep, cursed as a person could be cursed… she's a weird one." The two boys grinned at each other and I found out that the new guy was a blood witch, just like me and Clay. 

"Oh I see how it is, picking on my sister are you?" I looked up at Matt and smiled. Matt smiled back. "See you've meet Sage, sis." So that's what the new guys name was. 

"The bell already rang for lunch." Clay said getting up. I got up and started to walk to the art room when everything suddenly went black.

Sorry! I know these chapter's are short but I have to go to bed! Sorry again but please R&R and I'll try and make the next chapter longer! And yes I did mean to leave it at a cliff hanger!! Hehe 


	27. Hey Dad its your future daughter!

OK! The last chapter was only to stail for some time so I could come up with a new story twist and something interesting! Well I got a flash when I was in the back seat of my moms chair listening to Simple Plan! It hit me like WHAM! Hehe any who just keep one thing in mind, this if very, very important! The year that Eve is 15 is 2015! Ok? Got it? Good, now here's the story! R&R please!

Eve's Pro

My eyes opened in slits and I looked around, I was home but wasn't I just in French? 

"Oh! Eve your awake, good." I heard my mom say.

"Matt's waking up too." Dad said. 

"Wh-what happened?" I asked sitting up having a huge headache.

"It's big… now listen carefully, an evil witch has gone back in time to mess with it and the way he wants to mess with it is to…" My mom looked at dad.

"They want to mess with our relationship before it actually happened… that means we probable wouldn't of stopped the Black Wave and not had have you two." Dad finished.

"Why are we blacking out then?" Matt asked.

"You're the one's that has to go back into time to go stop him…" Mom said.

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because if we went back and met our former selves something very bad could happen like one of us could just disappear out of existence." Dad answered.

"When we going?" I asked.

"Tonight, pack lightly the spell and potions are already ready." Mom answered. 

"Bloody hell…" Matt mumbled slowly getting up and walking to our room, I followed him up. 

When we got in I closed the door as Matt took out a back pack and started getting some clothes together. I did the same and we were silent for some time but I don't like silence so I had to break it.

"We'll see mom and dad when they were young." I said out of the blue. He laughed.

"Goddess look at them now, they kiss all the time and share their love out in the open think how they are going to act when they have…" He trailed off I smiled knowing what he didn't want to say.

"Teenage hormones?" I asked with a wide grin. He moaned and we both laughed after that.

****

That night at circle

"Here drink this." One of the coven members said. I drank it and so did Matt. We stepped inside the middle of the circle then everyone started to chant and go around us. 

I swayed back and forth and felt like I was going to throw-up any second un till Matt grabbed my hand and everything went pitch black.

The sudden the black came the color came after it. The colors were going to fast to acutally see any of them.

I fell to my knee's seeing Matt fall down with me then the ground appear 


	28. Sydney and Harley Blaze

OK! The last chapter was only to stall for some time so I could come up with a new story twist and something interesting! Well I got a flash when I was in the back seat of my moms chair listening to Simple Plan! It hit me like WHAM! Hehe any who just keep one thing in mind, this if very, very important! The year that Eve is 15 is 2015! Ok? Got it? Good, now here's the story! R&R please!

Eve's Pro

My eyes opened in slits and I looked around, I was home but wasn't I just in French? 

"Oh! Eve your awake, good." I heard my mom say.

"Matt's waking up too." Dad said. 

"Wh-what happened?" I asked sitting up having a huge headache.

"It's big… now listen carefully, an evil witch has gone back in time to mess with it and the way he wants to mess with it is to…" My mom looked at dad.

"They want to mess with our relationship before it actually happened… that means we probable wouldn't of stopped the Black Wave and not had have you two." Dad finished.

"Why are we blacking out then?" Matt asked.

"You're the one's that has to go back into time to go stop him…" Mom said.

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because if we went back and met our former selves something very bad could happen like one of us could just disappear out of existence." Dad answered.

"When we going?" I asked.

"Tonight, pack lightly the spell and potions are already ready." Mom answered. 

"Bloody hell…" Matt mumbled slowly getting up and walking to our room, I followed him up. 

When we got in I closed the door as Matt took out a back pack and started getting some clothes together. I did the same and we were silent for some time but I don't like silence so I had to break it.

"We'll see mom and dad when they were young." I said out of the blue. He laughed.

"Goddess look at them now, they kiss all the time and share their love out in the open think how they are going to act when they have…" He trailed off I smiled knowing what he didn't want to say.

"Teenage hormones?" I asked with a wide grin. He moaned and we both laughed after that.

****

That night at circle

"Here drink this." One of the coven members said. I drank it and so did Matt. We stepped inside the middle of the circle then everyone started to chant and go around us. 

I swayed back and forth and felt like I was going to throw-up any second un till Matt grabbed my hand and everything went pitch black.

The sudden the black came the color came after it. The colors were going to fast to actually see any of them.

I fell to my knee's seeing Matt fall down with me then the ground appear beneath me. I felt like I was going to hurl at any second. 

I looked around me and saw we were in a cemetery. My eyes practically bulged out of my sockets. 

"Umm… Matt?" I heard him groan a what? "Look where we are." 

"Bloody hell! What a place to land." Even though I heard a crack in his voice he was still laughing. I looked at him as he held his stomach and laughed. 

"Umm… do you need to go to the funny farm Matt?" I asked and that made him laugh harder. Just at that second he threw-up. I turned away in complete disgust. "Warn me the next time your going to do that!" 

"Ok… lets just get out of here… I feel like I haven't slept in days." I got up and we walked out of the cemetery.

"We should of brought a car…" I said shaking my head.

"Listen Hunter! I don't care what you think, just leave me alone!" I looked up and saw three people standing by a big ugly brown car. 

"No you listen Morgan, your in-" The guy cut himself off as he looked in our direction. 

_I think we found them… _I wanted to hit Matt. Of course we found them and I look like crap too! Not to mention I still felt like I was going to hurl at any second. 

Just that thought made my whole body shiver and I couldn't take it anymore. I saw a trash can near by and I ran to it while throwing up. 

Everything seemed blurry, like I needed a pair of glasses… I don't wear glasses though. 

Just then everything went black and I slipped into my own little dream world.

Matt's Pro

"Bloody hell!" I ran to Eve and caught her as she was slipping down the trash can. "Warn me before u do that." I mimicked her. 

"Who are you?!" I turned around and cringed, even as a 19-year-old my dad still had that tone in his voice that made you want to go curl up in a corner. 

"Hunter!" Mum said as she ran down and kneeled down looking at Eve. Wow no wonder da loved mum so much, she was so pretty. "She ok?" I shook my head.

"I don't know…" I felt her head.

_Eve! Don't leave me here by myself! Come back!_ I said in her head. She had a little bit of a fever. Eve's eyes flickered open and she looked at me and then glared.

"Don't ever do that again." I could tell she was going to punch me but her arm just went limp as she looked at Mum. "Hello." She said with a smile. 

"Umm… hi." Morgan looked very confused. I wanted to laugh but kept the laughter to myself. 

__

"I ask again, who are you?" A shiver ran down my back hearing Hunter's cold tone. 

_We need fake names…_ Eve said to me in my head.

"I'm Sydney and this is Harley… Blaze we are siblings…" Eve stood up and looked at our father, well she had to look up at him he was just taller then everyone. 

"I'm-" Eve or should I say Sydney waved her hand and smiled.

"Let me guess… Hunter Niall and Morgan Rowland and Sky Eventide?" What in the goddess's name was she doing?!

"How do you know that?" Hunter asked in a hard tone. Sydney giggled and then smiled up at him.

"Because we are here to help you, duh and everyone knows Hunter Niall, the youngest seeker, I just guessed if your Hunter then that's your cousin Sky and then Morgan is easy because I've seen pictures and heard about her… and that cold gaze isn't working on me." Sydney just grinned at him. 

"Help us with what?" Morgan asked. I turned around.

"A new evil is afoot." Sydney said with a wide smile. Goddess help us all, we are going to need it. 

OK this really isn't a cliff hanger so you cant yell at me! Haha! Anyways please R&R and sorry this took me so long to update I was just getting lazy and its my vacation so I was some where else! Anyways I updated so you have to review or no new chapter!!


	29. Stay here

Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for all the new reviewers! You guys/girls are the bestest! And I'm not kidding u are! It's because now u guys don't correct my spelling like some other people do! ~lol~ well please enjoy and R&R!!

Sydney/Eve's Pro

There we were, sitting on Hunter's couch in Hunter's old house. For some reason I was so excited. I hadn't made a very good first impression, by pucking in front of my past mom and dad! Gesh what a way to go. 

Matt I mean Harley has been giving me bad looks since I started talking to Hunter and Morgan. I think he thinks I went a little over board with the introduction and the whole "theres a new evil a foot" but I couldn't help myself! I've always wanted to say that anyways. 

"So where did you say you where from again?" Hunter asked and Morgan did a big sigh with an eye roll. Mom and dad never told me they hated each other before! 

"Well I was born in Michigan and Ma-Harley was born in England but I would have been-" I cut myself off and sighed. "Long story short, I was born here he was born there and we meet and now we are here." I smiled but Hunter just gave me a cold hard stare. He most of heard the slip up in Harleys name.

"What was the Ma-Harley thing about?" Hunter asked, he must of thought "Now I've caught them!" but I can talk my way out of everything!

"Family thing, you wouldn't understand… what's up with the 50 questions?" I matched his cold stare for mine. 

"Yeah Hunter, just calm down." Morgan said, to that Hunter sat down and I must of seen a flick of pouteness but maybe I was seeing things. I went from Morgan to Hunter. 

Morgan's Pro (17-year-old)

I couldn't help but stare at Harley and Sydney. It was just that both their eyes looked exactly like Hunter's but by the way Hunter was treating them he couldn't of known them, let alone be related to them. 

Harley seemed to look away when Hunter started to question him but Sydney always looked him straight in the eyes. I bet that was a new one for Hunter, being looked straight in the eyes and not being feared but there was something strange in the look Sydney sent off. 

I couldn't figure it out but something was weird with the way she looked at him let alone the feelings she sent off for him. 

"So who is this 'new evil'?" Hunter asked with irration in his voice.

"His name is Jacob Timber…" Sydney looked like she was thinking for a second. "He is a power witch with a few spells that…" Harley's head seemed to pop up and look at Sydney. 

"No one knows about…" Harley finished with a sigh.

"How is that?" Hunter asked skeptically. Harley smiled. "I think the council would inform me if there was somebody here that-" Harley cut him off.

"What if the council doesn't know? What if he broke a very, very big rule to actually… get here? What would you do then?" She asked. Harley groaned and shook his head. 

"Ignore her, we just need to find this guy and take him back with us." Harley said still looking at the floor.

"Take him back with you where?" Hunter asked.

"France…" Sydney trailed off and mumbled something. 

"How can we trust you if you don't tell the truth?" Hunter asked as Harley mumbled a bloody hell. 

"Well if we actually told you the truth and the whole truth then we could mess up a lot of stuff so we told you what we could tell you and that's the whole truth and nothing but the truth." She smiled and Harley groaned again. Hunter sighed and sat back. 

"How old are you again?" Hunter asked.

"I'm 15 and Harley is 14." Sydney answered. "Why?"

"Well do you have anyone to stay with?" He asked.

"No… we don't know anyone here…" 

"Then I guess your staying here." Hunter said with a sigh.

Please R&R!! Thanks so much!!


	30. Zane Redal evil or good?

Thanks for the reviews!! You guys are the bestest!! I don't think that's a word but oh-well I just made it up!! Soooo please do review when your done reading!! I love your guys reviews! They are always SO positive! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Eve/Sydney's Pro

I awoke to the alarm clock beeping its head off, only if it had a head I'd knock it straight off its shoulders. 

"Sydney get your lazy butt up! It's almost time for school and Hunter's already impatient!" Matt said closing my door loudly. I crawled out of bed and got ready, no matter how hard even if I did decide to try, there's no way I could even come close to looking good. I guess Harley got all the good looking genes because in the time we've been here, which is five days, he has already had 8 girls ask him out. 

I walked down stairs in a simple jean and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it. 

"Good morning." Hunter said with a nod, oh yeah he looked so impatient! I nodded back and noticed Morgan was there with… was that Aunt Mary-k?! 

"Hello nice to meet ya, I'm Mary-K." I shook her out stretched hand, mom never lied Aunt Mary-K was always so pretty! 

"Umm… Sydney." I said with a smile, had to think about my name before giving her the correct answer. 

"Sydney your not even ready!" Matt came in and shoved a comb in my hand. 

"Calm down _Harley_!" I said with an eye roll while brushing my hair. I looked at Mary-K again and saw her looking at Matt. 

"Hello Harley." She said with a… flirty smile?! No! That was just wrong! I groaned and grabbed my back pack. 

"You giving us a ride this morning Morgan?" I asked with a sleepy smile, she gave me one in return. 

"Let's go." Morgan said. She drove, I sat in the passengers seat with Matt and Mary-K in the back. I don't think Matt is use to the flirting thing because he just isn't getting that Mary-K totally likes him! Goddess that was just wrong! 

I looked at Morgan and groaned when Mary-K started the giggling and hair flipping thing. Morgan grinned and groaned with me. 

"We are there… great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. I got out and started walking to my class then turned around. "Thanks for the ride Morgan!" I said with a wave she waved back and smiled.

I turned around again and saw a guy on a motorcycle. He got off of it as everyone looked at him, new kid but that's all I knew. He locked it up and walked towards me. 

I turned to the school and walked to the school. I didn't look back but I felt that the guy was indeed a blood witch, a very powerful one indeed. 

"Hey you!" I kept on walking to a male's voice, probable talking to somebody else anyways. "The girl with the blue back pack!" Ok that was just a coincidence, a lot of girls at this school had blue pack packs. Before I could walk any further I was spun around and faced with a pair of sky blue eyes.

"What?" I asked trying to sounded annoyed but failing. 

"Can you show me to the office? I'm new." He asked with a dazzling smile. If I was back in my time at my school I would of gone 'Of course!' but Matt said not to make friends with anyone, we didn't want to screw up the future so I had to turn him down. I sighed.

"No sorry." I said with a shake of my head turning back around. He walked next to me meeting me stride for stride.

"Why not?" He asked and I could feel him smile and his eyes twinkle. 

"Because I cant… cant you get somebody else? There's plenty of people willing to show you to the office." I said and cursed myself for this moment. Life wasn't fair! Anyways I got this weird feeling coming between us and it felt like I could hear his heart beating. It was freaky in a way but way cool in another. 

"No I cant." He said. I stopped and looked up to him. He had a light tan that went lovely with his very blue eyes. His smile was filled with pearly white teeth. He wore simple baggy jeans with a hole in the knee and a baggy blue shirt, over that was a Michigan State Jacket, now why would you wear a Michigan State Jacket in New York?

"Hello?" He said waving his hand in my face. "Whacha looking at?" He asked with a devious smile.

"You Michigan State Jacket… you do know that this is New York, right?" He looked around.

"Gesh! No way!" He looked at me and smiled. "Now will you show me around?" 

"I thought you just wanted me to show you to the office?" I asked. 

"Aha! You were going to show me to the office! Your just playing hard to get, huh? I've got you all figured out now." I sighed and rolled my eyes. He wasn't even trying to tease me, just being goofy. Don't ask how I got that I just knew.

"Come on." He grinned widely as if he had just won the lotarery. "What's your name anyways?" I asked.

"Umm… Zane Redal, and yours?" He asked with a grin. "Bet its beautiful like your face." I felt my cheeks go hot and I just shook my head in fake disgust.

"Sydney Blaze." I said and looked away, maybe I should of come up with a better name.

"Sydney Blaze! That's a great name! I love it!" He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Zane's Pro

"Come on let me give you a ride home!" I asked with a pleading note in my voice. I've never pleaded to a girl before, I've never had to but I just felt weird with Sydney, like I needed to be coastally around her and its like I could feel her heart beat.

"No I cant… I have… work to do." She said with a crack of a fake smile. I don't know how I know that she is faking a smile or really wants to go with me but I just do and trust me its not my witch powers kicking in either. 

"Work? Your 15! What work do you have to do?" I said in a whiney voice, I knew she was thinking I was so cute, I could almost feel that thought. 

"Sydney?" I looked behind her as a guy with brown hair and green eyes came up to her and looked from me to her. "I cant believe you!" He said as he grabbed her arm and partially dragged her away.

"Jealous boyfriend?! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" I yelled to her. She didn't have time to answer as she was shoved in a car and token away. 

I let out a big sigh and got on my motorcycle and drove off to my Motel 8. I didn't know why I had to go to this bedamned school, the only reason was to spy on Morgan. As far as I could see she would be easy to break off into evil but Hunter was a different story. I cant seem to find him! 

Now I had Sydney Blaze; her face, her hair, her smile, oh everything made me go weak in the knees for some odd reason! Goddess what was happening to me?

__

Jacob! What are you doing? You are there to mess up Hunter and Morgan's relationship! Not fall in love with some girl from the past! She's to old for you anyways, she'll be around 30-years-old when you get back here! So do what you've been sent there to do and come back! I groaned at the message that was sent to me, I know what to do! I didn't need _him _telling me what to do again! 

Ooooh! You've got your first taste of what Jacob is like! What do you think of him, his he the evil type or just out to find the right one!? Oh and yes he is after a certain guy I like but hey I needed somebody that looked good! Please R&R!! Thanks so much! Oh-ya Buffy what was that MSN thingy you asked me if I had?? I'm quite confused


	31. Secretes Revealed

Wow thanks Buffy for the compliment!! Hehe I don't deserve it though! I'm just doing what I think would be good and I like Jacob too! I didn't know if anyone would like him since… well he's out to destroy Hunter's and Morgan's relationship but maybe that will change and maybe it wont! Please R&R!!

Eve/Sydney's Pro

I woke up early for no reason but I was putting more effort in my appearance for Zane. He always looked so good even if he wasn't even trying too but so many girls have gone after him! I hate to admit it but I'm kind of jealous. 

"Morgan's down stairs waiting." I turned around to Hunter and smiled, he smiled back. I ran downstairs drinking my Mountain Dew on the way.

"Bye Hunter!" I ran out to the car where Morgan was waiting. Harley had made friends and spent the night at their house while Mary K took a ride with a friend. "Hey Morgan." I said getting in the car and buckling up as she drove off.

"Hey… I heard about Zane." She grinned and I grinned while blushing back.

"Yeah… what about Zane?" I asked knowing there was a lot of rumors going around school about us two.

"That you two are going out but I think its just a rumor because all those other girls." I groaned and she smiled. "But it's obvious that you like him." I looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked and she nodded. We both laughed. We got to school and I saw Zane completely surrounded by girls. "Would you tell anyone if I turned them all into little pigs?" Morgan laughed.

"Don't do that, your on Hunter's good side which takes a long time to get on. You don't want to go on his bad side… nobody wants to go there." I got out of the car and walked to my first class not looking at anyone. 

"Hey!" Zane said cheerfully running to catch up with me, he had a huge smile planted on his face. "I dreamed about you." I rolled my eyes. 

"That's so cheesy Zane." I said but felt my cheeks burning. 

"Really? The other girls thought it was romantic." He laughed and I just rolled my eyes getting angry. "Jealous?" He asked. 

"Jealous?" I looked at him. "Of what?" He just grinned and whispered in my ear.

"Those other girls swooning over me… don't try to deny it, I know what you are feeling." A shiver ran down my back as he pulled away. "Have any plans today?" It was Friday and Hunter wanted to run some spells with Harley and I.

"Yeah, witch stuff." He groaned. 

"Come on! Your only 15, come to a club with me today!" He said in almost a whiney voice.

"I cant… anyways as you said I'm only 15 I cant get into clubs." He grinned. 

"Well you look much older anyways I'll get us in." I looked at him and shook my head. 

"There are no clubs in Widows Vale." He put an arm around my shoulders and whispered in my ears for the second time in five minutes.

"Please… for me." I shivered again as a devious smile spread across his face. Hunter wasn't going to like this.

"Fine…" I said with a deep breath. 

"Ok I need your address, I'll come pick you up around 8, see you then." 

****

8 That Night

Mary K and Morgan helped me get ready. Actually it was more like Mary K helped me while Morgan said I looked good. 

"I cant believe you Sydney…" Harley said walking in the room Hunter right behind him. 

"Oh leave me alone Harley! I can go on a date if I feel like it." I said with an eye roll as Mary K put some make up on my face. 

"But we are not here to go on dates." He said getting aggravated. 

"Lighten up Harley, have a little fun for once." He rolled his eyes and stomped down stairs. 

"I agree with Harley." Hunter stomped down stairs after him.

"They are so much a like its scary." Morgan said with a smile. Just then I felt Zane walking up to the door. I rushed down stairs but Harley already answered it. Zane followed Harley to the living room where Hunter was sitting. 

"Hey Zane…" I looked at him as his face turned pale and he stared at Hunter. "Zane you ok?" Zane shook out of the silence and murmured an apology and ran out the door. 

"That was strange…" Hunter said shaking his head. 

Zane/Jacob's Pro

I rode my motorcycle around for about two hours till I decided to go back to my motel 8. I slammed the door shut as I plopped down onto my bed. 

What was Sydney doing at Hunter's? Why did she have to be there? Why goddess why?!

_I told you! I warned you against that girl… _Emma said in my mind, she was from the same time as me. 

_What do you want? _I hissed at her and I just heard her laughing.

_To tell you that there is no Sydney and Harley Blaze, never existed. You know what that means don't you? _I groaned and punched the wall as hard as I could and it mad an imprint of my fist. 

_That they are Eve and Mathew Niall… _I said every cuss word I knew and none to quietly either. 

_What are you going to do now? You've fallen for the Eve girl, if you destroy Hunter and Morgan's relationship then little Eve will just go POOF… _There was giggling for Emma and I wished I had something other to punch then the wall. I blocked her out by putting on my head phone's and blasting the music. 

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to the rain patting on the roof. I looked at the clock on the night stand, 1 'o clock in the friggen morning. 

I started thinking about Sydney… or Eve. Her long brown hair that seemed to always be in hundreds of little braids and her dark intense green eyes. 

_Zane? _I sat up straight hearing Eve's groggy voice in my head, it was like a soft whisper and I could almost see her tear stained cheeks.

_Ya… I'm sorry about earlier today… I mean yesterday… _I closed my eyes and saw her clearly. Sitting on her bed in the dark, she was squeezing a dark blue pillow to her chest and whipping her tears away.

_It's ok… I just want to know why you ran away…_ I saw her tighten her grip on the pillow, she was listening to a conversation down stairs. 

_I just think we shouldn't see each other anymore, that's it… the flame is gone… just a glitch. _I could see the shock look in her eyes and her barring her head in the pillow. Oh how much did I just want to reach out and hold her tightly and tell her not to cry but I couldn't. I couldn't have any feelings for her because she was the one that was going to disappear. 

_Right… good bye Jacob… _My head popped up and at my real name. She knew me? But why did she keep on seeing me?! I know she knew that I was going to destroy her family! I closed my eyes but didn't see anything, I tried to feel her but couldn't. What had I done?! Goddess help me. 

Hunter's Pro

I heard the muffled cry from upstairs in Sydney's room. I walked up there and opened the door and walked in. I sat on the end of her bed and let her cry into my chest. She damped my shirt but I didn't care much. 

Earlier she had told Morgan and I that her and Harley came from the future and were here to stop a guy that came from the future from messing up the past. She told us Zane was that guy and Harley got mad and stormed off calling her names. 

Morgan had comforted her telling Sydney that she had fallen for an evil guy before and that it does hurt but the hurt will start to wash away after awhile. 

Thinking of Cal makes my blood boil, what he tried to do to Morgan. I felt Sydney tighten her grip on my shirt. All I could do for her was be here and hold her now.

Now the secrete is out! What will happen next, nobody knows! Not even me truly I just write down what I feel like at the time! I put in Jacob's pro just to prove he isn't such a bad guy and he has feelings too… that and he isn't as crazy as all the other bad guys of Sweep ~lol~ Well please R&R!! Oh ya I'm not saying Cal was crazy… just he was a bit… odd… I love you so therefore I'm going to burn you to death… ya I just don't want to be loved like that, do you? 


	32. Guess who's baaaack

Thanks for the reviews and I am so glad that you guys like the story this much!! Well I'm going to get to writing now! Please enjoy and do R&R!! Thanks! Oh ya just a warning, I'm switching pro's a lot to show you where everyone is!

Morgan's Pro

I grabbed my car keys and walked outside going into my car. My parents had gone off to visit my uncle in a different state for two weeks while Mary K stayed at her friends house. I was going to go see Sydney and help her out because she hadn't come to school since she told us about Jacob. 

I was driving along when I noticed that someone was following me. I shook my head of that idea, telling myself to stop being so paranoid nobody was following me. As I drove more to Hunter's house everything go darker but the light behind me stayed on me. I gulped and pushed down on the petal faster wanting to get to Hunter's faster then ever.

To my surprise the person stayed on me and got closer. I heard the soft hum of the other cars engine. Then suddenly the car speed up and rammed right into me. The other car most of been bigger and stronger because I swerved and drove off the side of the road. Hitting a tree.

The last thing I remembered before I blacked out is thinking about Hunter.

Hunter's Pro

I was making some tea for Sydney, she had been up in her room for four days and for some strange reason I was worried. I shook my head.

_Is the famous Hunter Niall going soft? _I heard a slimy deep voice say in my mind practically hissing the words to me.

_Who is this?! _I ordered and much to my surprise I heard a bark of laughter.

_Hunter you know who this is… now listen carefully, I've got Morgan and we aren't afraid to… well you know all the possible things we could do to her. For Morgan's safe return we want Ev I mean Harley, got it? _Before I could reply he was gone and me not knowing what to do. 

All I knew is that if they touched one bloody hair on her head they would die a very slow and painful death.

Mathew/ Harley's pro

I walked down the street hiding myself from shadow to shadow following some guy Hunter told me that was abusing his powers, all I have to do is catch him abusing his powers and tell Hunter. Hunter would then strip him of his powers and all that good stuff.

I rolled my eyes and wished he would show his bad side soon because I was getting bored fast. On the good side I got out off the house, I just cant stand seeing Eve like that and not being able to do anything about it at all.

If it wasn't for that stupid Jacob! Why did she have to fall for him anyways?! Even thinking about him mad me want to punch something very hard.

The guy turned around probly sensing my anger so I did a little spell and hid myself. He looked around shrugged and walked into an old abounded war house. I walked in after I waited outside a couple seconds.

I felt a screaming pain shoot up my neck then everything going blurry. Finally darkness took over.

Hunter's Pro

I had went upstairs to give Sydney her tea but she was sleeping. I sighed and put the tea by her bedside looking at her tear stained cheeks. I sighed and walked down stairs.

_Hunter… _That guy was back again sounding more cheerful then anything. 

_What?! _I said getting pissed then calmed myself down.

_Now we have your little boy, Harley… All we ask is for Sydney! Now we've got two people to torture if you don't give her up. _Then he was gone again. 

I sat down in the chair and started to do some heavy thinking. 

I finally decided that I should go after them with out Sydney even knowing anything. I sighed getting up and putting protection spells all over the house, not letting any one in. I took my car keys and went out looking for them.

Sydney/ Eve's Pro

I felt Hunter putting up protection spells but I hung on to the last bit of sleep that I could have then I felt him leave. I had been smelling the tea for quite some time and decided to get up. I sipped it and noticed it was still warm. 

Smiling I knew Hunter put a spell on it to keep it warm. He was against using magic for his own good but I guess it was for my good. I got up walking down stairs then to the couch. Sitting down I turned on the TV to some cartoon show and began watching it. 

I heard a knocking on the door and tried to feel who it was but I was in to of a down mood for my powers to do any good so I got up slowly walking to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked but heard nothing but a muffled choke. "Who is it?" I asked again.

"Me." My heart sank just hearing that me. 

"Wh-what do yo-you want?" I asked getting quieter and quieter.

"I've made a decision… and found something out! Please let me in…" Jacob said in a pleading voice. 

"Why should I?" I asked glaring at the door but not a real glare.

"Please Eve… I'm sorry for saying what I said… but I truly need to talk to Hunter… I need to warn him that some others have Morgan and Matt and not to go after them!" I heard something breaking, like glass as I swung around my back hitting the door.

"He's not here…" I said in almost a whisper. I heard him swear loudly as I felt someone coming down stairs. 

"Eve! Open the door! Someone's in the house after you!" I hurried with the lock and spells swinging the door open as I felt the guy coming up behind me. Jacob pushed me out of the way tackling the guy. 

That's when I felt someone behind me. I spun around and my eyes opened wide in horror as I saw somebody that I had never met when he was evil.

"Cal…" I mumbled. 

Muhahaha yet another cliff hanger! Hehe well Jacobs come to save the day but another surprise! Cal's there! What is he doing there anyways? Isn't he suppose to be dead, you ask. Well see the next chapter to find out! R&R please!


	33. Not him!

Your people are WAY to nice! Sorry about the cliff hangers but it keeps you reading, doesn't it? ~lol~ any who I'll start the story do remember to R&R please!

Sydney/Eve's Pro

I sat on the couch watching Cal carefully trying not to run under my covers and cry till I fell asleep. I still couldn't look at Jacob, my heart still ached. 

"How am I suppose to trust you?" I said trying to glare but remembering my uncle and his kindness. 

"What else are you suppose to do? We cant let you go off to rescue them and we cant leave you here defenseless, knowing that your Morgan's future daughter and all." Cal said sitting back in the couch. Jacob put his hand on my shoulder and I shot up. 

"I want you both out! I don't need either of your help! I can do this by myself and I am not defenseless! I'm perfectly capable of defending myself!" I said and Cal looked at Jacob then got up and left. 

"Eve listen to me… its my fault your defenseless… I'm sorry." I kept my back to him knowing that if I turned around and looked him in the eyes that I could never say what I had to say even if I just wanted to hug him and cry into his chest.

"Get out… your right it is your fault I'm like this, I wont forgive you and you think I'm defenseless like this no that's not the cause, I'm more powered up then ever now. I'm pissed and I'm afraid I'll take it out on you, you know I'm powerful and don't-" He cut me off by putting his arms around me by the back and whispering in my ear.

"Now you listen here, I'm not about to leave my soul mate here to die and I'm not fooled by this… don't shut me out." Soul mate?! Did he actually mean that, would I have a relationship with Jacob like my mother and father do? "Yes… that and much more, I'll give you anything you want… to make up for what you did to me… just name it." 

"I know what I want!" I looked up to see Matt with a grin on his face, Hunter behind him looking away and Morgan with a smile and that I-knew-it look on her face. 

"I know what I want to… a bath…" Hunter said jogging upstairs. 

"How'd you guys get out?" I asked. 

"Hunter came… I guess they under estimated him." Morgan said with a smile, I laughed.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" I asked.

"Oh Jacob I love you! Oh Eve I love you too! Marry me! I do I do!" Matt said with an eye roll. I chucked a pillow at him. 

"I'm sleeping here, that ok?" With that Morgan walked over to the couch and fell asleep. That wasn't like her but ok I would be tired too if someone was torturing me. 

"Me too." Matt said walking up stairs and slamming the door shut. Jacob started walking towards the door with my hand in his.

"Jacob…" I said. He turned his head and smiled letting me know everything was fine. I got in his car and buckled up. He drove off with a grin pasted on his face.

Jacob's Pro

I looked around the small room and saw Morgan hanging by her hands on a wall. I twisted my head to see Hunter in a pool of his own blood and to my other side was Matt the middle of a scorching fire, it didn't seem to move or burn him unless he moved. 

I felt as if I had been hit by a truck. My vision blurred and restored itself only to blur again. I heard Morgan groan and her head flip to the other side. 

"Morgan?!" I yelled out, well it seemed like I yelled but it only came out as a whisper. Her head flipped again and she looked at me. 

"… Jacob?… is that you?" She asked in a raspy voice. "What's… going on?…" 

"I… I don't know…" I tried to move but found that I was strapped to a chair. 

"Sorry witch but I cant have you going any where." I looked up to see a guy all dressed in black, another guy behind him. 

"Let go of me your bastard!" I heard Eve's voice. My head popped up trying to get my eyes to focus to see Eve being forced into the room by a guy that… that looked exactly like me!

"Eve!" I screamed out. I think she looked at me and then figured out that the guy that was holding her wasn't me… or something like that.

"Jacob!" She looked around and I could feel her beginning to shake. 

"Eve get out of here before they put u-" Matt got cut off by the flame jumping towards him, he screamed in pain. 

"Matt!" She twisted her arm around and punched the guy in the face with the heel of her hand. He let her go and grabbed his nose which I was pretty sure was broken. 

She ran towards Matt but the flame turned towards her and engulfed her in it.

"Eve!" I screamed out. I couldn't feel her anymore, nothing was there! I kept on calling out her name in my head but no one answered. 

"Well she was easy to get rid of." The guy in all blacked laughed manically. Then Matt started to laugh. What was he laughing at?! His sister just got killed! "What are you laughing at?!" The guy growled at him. 

"Because you just did something you shouldn't of." He grinned at the guy and blood tripled down his face. 

OK sorry to end it at yet another cliff hanger… no wait! No I'm not! Just kidding but I have to leave it at a cliff hanger… because I actually don't know what to do now! Don't worry the next chapter wont take as long to write as this one I just had a little writers block that's all! But please do R&R thanks so much!


	34. Just a dream?

Thanks for the reviews! All questions about the last chapter shall be answered! Please do enjoy and R&R!!

Eve's Pro

My eyes shot open as I sat straight up. I looked around. My room? Was that all a dream? Going to the past and getting engulfed in flames? I ran down stairs and looked around. 

Everything looked the same. I creped into Matt's room and saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. I sighed while closing his door. I needed a bit of fresh air. 

I grabbed my coat and put on some shoes. Who cared if I was in my pajama's? Not me so nobody else should care. Walking onto the porch I took in a big gulf of air. 

"Lovely isn't it?" I spun around to see a pair of sky blue eyes staring at me. My voice caught in my throat and all I could do was stare. "Your up early." He said with a smile leaning on the rail. I shook my head. 

"Well so are you… what are you doing here anyways?" I asked. He didn't even seem to know who I was… did I just make up this whole Jacob character? 

"Oh this might look a bit bad… well the truth be told my cat got out of the house and I had to chase after her… what did you think I was doing?" His eyes sparkled in the same exact way Jacob's did and my heart melted also in the same way. 

"I don't know… need help? … Finding your cat I mean." He looked around and nodded. 

"That would be extremely kind of you." He said. I walked down the porch steps and walked next to him. We walked around the house to the back. "Oh by the way I like your pajama's." I looked at my monkey pajama's and blushed then looked at him.

"Well I like yours too." Even if he only had a pair of flannel pants and a white t-shirt over that was a loose fitting black coat with some sneakers. 

"Oh by the way my name is Jacob." He said and my heart lurched into my throat. 

"Eve…" I said with a small smile. We walked around just talking about things. He was a blood witch so normally we talked about magick.

All the sudden a black cat jumped into my arms. I petted him and noticed there was a white spot on the end of his nose. 

"Finally!" Jacob said petting the cat.

"This is the famous exempt artist?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes he is…" We started to walk back to the house, the sun now high in the sky.

"Eve!" I looked up to see Matt running towards us. Clay, Sage and Ally running behind them. 

"Oh hey guys…" I said. 

"What are you doing out here? Where'd that cat come from?" I turned to Jacob but he wasn't there. I looked around and shook my head deciding not to mention him.

"I saw the cat outside and decided to go see if he had a collar and look he does but I didn't catch him till all the way out there!" I smiled and petted the cat.

"Black cats represent ev-" I cut Ally off.

"Well so does the devil but people still worship him." I said and she just glared at me. Ally still doesn't like me, actually she's grown to hate me. 

"I like the pajama's." Clay said with a grin. I looked down but forced down a blush. 

"Well so do I that's why I'm wearing them." I smiled and started to walk back towards the house. I yawned and decided to go back to bed. The cat came with me. "Hmm… you don't have a name do you?" I looked at the collar but there was no tag. "Ok how about… KC?" He purred in agreement. "So you're a Killer Cat then?" I laughed when he purred again. 

I went to sleep with KC at the end of my bed sleeping too. He was the only part of Jacob I had right now.

Sorry this is so short but I've got one of those oh so famous writers blocks! I'll have a new chapter posted soon I just need some suggestions that could be of some help! Thanks so much! Please do R&R!! 


	35. Confusion

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up! Sorry again this took me so long but it's the end of a school year and I'm swamped with homework! Enjoy!

Eve's Pro

I rolled over on my side yawning and looking at my alarm clock on my bed side stand. It was around noon. I got up and tripped a view times on my way down the stairs where I heard tons of laughter. 

I ran a hand threw my hair and walked into the living room where there sat my brother, Sage, Clay, Ally, Tyler and none other then Jacob. 

"Ello sleeping head." Tyler said with a grin and I just glared at him. I walked into the kitchen where my mother and father where sitting at the table with some other people from Mom's coven. 

"Hey mom, dad… just getting something to eat don't mind me…" I said in a tired voice. I grabbed a bag of chips going back to my bed room. I sat down turning the TV on. I was feeling dizzy and everything was going blurry then back to normal. 

I closed my eyes for a second then found myself engulfed in burning red flames! I screamed and heard voices around me. I tried to come up with some kind of spell that would protect me but the flames just kept on drawing me back. 

"Eve!" My eyes snapped open as I looked into my father's green eyes. I practically jumped into his open arms and started to cry. I could still feel the burning around me and taste the flames. I buried my head in his face as mom got everyone out of my room. 

"What happened Evey?" Dad asked after a couple minutes of him just holding me.

"I don't know… all the sudden I felt dizzy and things were going blurry so I closed my eyes and I was engulfed in flames…" I choked down a sob. He pulled me closer and whispered calming words into my ears. 

I was afraid to close my eyes but finally I did and I guess that's when I fell asleep. 

Mathew's Pro

I was walking down the street to Ally's house with everyone wondering what happened to Eve and why was she screaming. 

"Hey Matt, she's fine… you know Eve…" Tyler said.

"To stubborn to die… ya I know." I said with a smile. "But I still want to know what happened." I said. 

"Yes now it runs in the family." Ally said with a grin. "All your family is stubborn!" 

"Matt!" We all turned around to see Eve running towards us. Dressed and everything. 

"Eve! Shouldn't you be in the house? Are you alright?" She looked at me weirdly.

"No… why would I be in the house? And why wouldn't everything be alright?" Ok I see she was just trying to ignore everything that happened. "Where ya guys going?" She asked.

"My house." Ally said. 

"Oh… hmm… see you later then!" She waved and ran off down the street.

"Let you know this… she can run!" I laughed but was wondering where the bloody hell she was going? 

I shook my head, everything was just to confusing today.

Sorry this is so short! And its REALLY confusing but don't worry the next chapter will smooth everything out. Please R&R!! 


	36. Ancestors!

Ok sorry this took me SO long to write but I went to my friends cottage and then I got caught up in school and then I lost track of time! But now I'm posting and its going to be a short chapter that will sum everything up from the last chapter! Hope u enjoy and don't forget to R&R!!

Eve's Pro

I walked away from the group of teens not knowing what else to do. I had this strange urged to go for a walk and I had to go. 

So as I walked threw the forest fully dressed I was wondered what I was doing out in the woods… maybe I was going crazy? Nah not really… I felt fine, well sort of.

I looked around and felt an eerie sensation come over me and heard whispering all around me. Like I was at a party and people were whispering to me but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

I looked around and my senses didn't feel anyone or anything for that matter but maybe a couple of birds and some squirrels.

"Hello young one." I jumped and looked around.

"Wh-who's there?" I asked my voice shaky.

"I am here, I am every where." It sounded like a kind old person's voice but was making no sense at all.

"Wh-what do you mean?" There was a light laughter all around me and this light breeze was all around me that made me feel warm.

"I mean just what I said… Eve I'm here only for a short moments so I must tell you this quickly before our time runs out." How does she know my name? Where was she?

"All answers will be answered soon enough, the day is short but the night is long, there you will find the answers to all your questions." It sounded like an older man now. 

"What do you mean? I don't get it…" I looked around again.

"We are your ancestors deary… now listen to us and heave our advise or you shall forever be shamed." The last word was a whisper in my ear as they went away but the warm feeling was still inside me and outside. 

Wait! Did they say ancestors? Did I just meet my ancestors?!

Ok short chapter I know but I just wanted you guys to know that I am still alive and I'll try to update more often! Only 4 more days left of school! 1 full day and 3 half days! Yes! Oh ya and I am changing my screen name buts it's the same old sugar rush!


End file.
